In the Name of Love
by Chosan
Summary: She's your average friendly gal, he's your average cold hearted rich cutie, she's your not so average assassin. How can two different girls fall for the same guy? SetoSerenity Completed
1. Serenity

In the Name of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
I'm finally writing one of my favorite pairings: Seto/Serenity ^^  
  
There will be a tiny hint of Seto/Tea though...won't last long!  
  
This is sort of battle city, but I may or may not incorporate parts of the actual stuff. So far all I can say is Yami still has slifer, Malik The winged Dragon of Ra and Seto Obelisk the Tormentor  
  
There will also be some martial arts in this, so if it gets a lil confusing, Serenity is an assassin with lots of martial arts experience ~_~  
  
~~  
  
Since he was young, Seto had been forced to stay inside his own home. His stepfather demanded nothing but the best from the boy making him study all he needed to know to make Kaiba Corp. the best. Anything else didn't matter. At the age of 10 the boy lacked knowledge of the outside world. The only thing in his world was Kaiba Corp. He had no one, no one but his books and professors.  
  
~~ 10 years later  
  
Seto's stepfather lay in his own bed deep in slumber arms attached to a dozen machines. Seto stared at the man that used to be his biggest nightmare. Now he was weak and fragile. One flick of a plug and the man's life would be gone.  
  
"You've stopped me from living among people like me. I am nothing but one of your chess pieces in the game of life. You only use me to win what you want. Too bad you won't live long enough to reap the benefits, looks like I'm the winner of this game."  
  
~~  
  
Seto walked out of the room and he heard nothing but silence. Nothing. No machines, no beeps. He smirked as he shut the door and returned to his room. Tomorrow, he would be able to step into the world, to live like others. He took out his dueling deck. Finally, he would find some real opponents in his competition.  
  
~~  
  
It was wintertime; snowflakes slowly fell from the dark gray skies as the stuck to the ground providing a thin white layer above the concrete sidewalk. Seto enjoyed listening to the crunch of the snow beneath his feet as he walked. He sighed as he watched the cloud of warm air in the cold night slowly dissipate. He was near an alley when he heard a group of three men plotting away.  
  
"Did you guys set out all the traps yet?" said the first man  
  
"Of course. When that evil girl gets here, she'll have no means of escape." Answered the second  
  
"You three are so pathetic" came a feminine voice.  
  
Seto looked up to see a woman, she jumped down from the fire escape that she was standing from and stood before the three men. The snow came down harder now as the wind blew it across the scene. She had auburn hair that slowly drifted in the wind, eyes of olives pierced into the gaze of the three men. Her face was like porcelain and she had blood red lips.  
  
"You bitch. How dare you kill our brother? Do you know who we are?"  
  
"Of course! Who hasn't heard of the fearsome four? Every mobster, police and thug knows your names. Your brother was nothing. He couldn't even save himself from lil ol' me. I'm pretty sure you three aren't much of a challenge either; perhaps you four should have a change of name. It won't matter anyways, once I take care of all three of you."  
  
"How dare you insult our brother? You shall pay for your insolence."  
  
Bang!  
  
The man fell to the floor. "We'll see who will pay." She said with a smirk holding a gun in her hand.  
  
The other two charged at her but she was prepared. Thousands of needles shot out of her sleeve as the two men. Both fell to the ground but only one got up. The remaining man's eyes widened as he looked at both his brother's dead body. He let out a cry as he ran for his life. The woman was about to set off another attack at him but Seto came out of his hiding place and took her hand.  
  
"Don't you think you've done enough killing for the night? Besides, you've already killed two." he asked "Besides I have a good mind to call the police."  
  
"Who I kill and how many I kill is none of your business." She snapped as she watched the last of the three get away. She grabbed her hand away from Seto and turned around to leave. Little did they know that one of them hadn't died completely, with his last breath he pulled the string to trigger the trap then died.  
  
Dozens of wooden boxes began to tumble down at the woman. Seto eyes widened as he jumped forth to save the woman, however she had seen the attack as well and shattered each box with her needles. One of the needles hit Seto; he was caught unaware in the shoulder. He fell to the ground. Things started to swirl as Seto's vision became blurry. He could only make out the shape of the woman when all went black.  
  
~~  
  
Seto woke up to find himself in a storeroom. There tending to his wound was the woman. "Who are you?" he asked dazed.  
  
"Oh you're awake," she said as she finished off the bandaging. "Sorry about the needle. I had to help you tend to your wound because they're poisonous." She said as if it was an everyday thing. "You might pass out again, even with the poison out you're still quite weak, but you can rest here as long as you like."  
  
"Who are you?" he asked again as he looked into her greenish brown eyes.  
  
"Who are you then?" she asked with a small smile on her face.  
  
"I'm Seto Kaiba." He said still dazed by the poison. 'Did I just tell her who I was? Damn poison.'  
  
"Seto Kaiba? As in new owner of Kaiba Corporation?"  
  
"Yes." he said as he placed his hand over his head to control his headache. His vision was still quite fuzzy.  
  
Seto was about to say something when he felt his head swim again, he decided against speaking as he lay down to stop the spinning, as he closed his eyes the last thing he heard was a the girl saying, "Remember it well Kaiba. My name is Serenity Wheeler."  
  
~~  
  
Up in a snowy mountain, a man stood looking out at the full moon. He was cloaked by large purple cloak. He had golden blonde hair and eyes of lavender. He smiled as a dark shadow approached him. "You're late."  
  
"Sorry Master Malik. I had a bit of business to take care of." Replied Serenity.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It has already been taken care of."  
  
"Good. Have you prepared the rest of my rare hunters to deal with the pharaoh?"  
  
"I have done so Master. They are all prepared to listen upon your whim."  
  
"Good. The pharaoh's friends must be taken care of. I hear you have been able to approach them."  
  
"Yes Master. I have taken upon the identity of Joey's sister. It's strange how she looks just like me."  
  
"That's why you were perfect for the job. Not that you aren't also my top assassin. Carry on as planned. Remember not to let them find out about your true identity. They haven't seen you in years. You are to arrive at Domino Train Station tomorrow. Don't be late."  
  
"Yes master." And with that Serenity was gone.  
  
'Thanks to this rod, she has no idea that she really is Serenity Wheeler, sister of Joey. Oh well, it will be easier should I decide to have her kill off her own brother. Who knew that lil Serenity Wheeler could become one of my best spy and assassin. She has served me well.' He smirked at the thought.  
  
~~  
  
That's my first chapter. What did you think? Actually it's kind of short, but I'll try to make it longer in my next chapter. Sigh I just made lil innocent Serenity into an assassin ~_~ Tora San, these are the consequences of writing based mainly on caffeine. I understand Serenity's needle attack is a little odd, but I saw it in a kung fu movie and I was like WOW!  
  
Review if you want me to continue ^^ 


	2. Having coffee, over and over again

In the Name of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I only own my latest plot.  
  
Tea finally makes her appearance! Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed wanting me to continue ^^ I'm so happy! For you guys I have an extra cup of tea to keep me awake while I write ^^  
  
Oh yeah I changed the summary cuz I've decided to make it a triangle instead so it'll be more interesting. Besides people love Seto/Tea fics, and Seto/Serenity fics, why not make it both eh?  
  
Although the ending will end with...HA! Now why would I tell you that and ruin it for you eh? I always did love Serenity though, if some of you had noticed how evil I made Tea in my last fic. Then again I might make her a better person this time..who knows? I don't either.  
  
~~  
  
Tea kept in touch with her friends, most of them had moved though. The only ones still in Japan were Yugi, Bakura, and Joey. Yugi took over his grandfather's shop and Joey worked for Yugi. Bakura had gone to go help Isis at the museum, with the occaisional expeditions with his father. The only thing that hadn't changed about these boys was that they stilled love Duelling.  
  
Tea had a change in life. Her dreams of becoming a dancer had changed. She became more conservative and worked in a company as a high executive. That morning she walked into the office. "Good Morning everyone." She greeted as usual with her friendly smile.  
  
Rebecca, Tea's fellow co-worker, walked up to her with a huge false smile plastered on her face, "Good Morning Tea. Here are some of the documents that need to be signed today. Would you be a dear and sign this one first? It's urgent."  
  
"Sure." Said Tea, "Would you mind if I read it first?"  
  
"But there's no time for that Tea. It has to be sent off now, but you know it has be signed by someone as high as you for it to work." Tea gave in to peer pressure and signed the contract. "Thank you Tea." Said Rebecca as she walked off  
  
Later that afternoon Tea received a call. "Hello?"  
  
"Tea come into my office now!" said her boss.  
  
Tea walked into the dark room. Normally it would seem like a normal place to be, but judging by her boss's face, it would not be so pleasent today. "You wanted to see me Boss?"  
  
Her Boss said nothing. He picked up a file and tossed it to her. Tea was confused. She opened the file and saw the contract that she had signed earlier today. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong?" her boss said. "What's wrong is that this document could have lead to our company's distruction. Haven't you learned to read a contract before signing it? How did you possibly get up to this position without learning such a basic rule?" he shouted. Then he calmed down and sat down in his chair. "I think it's time for you to take a break Tea. You've been working too hard. Our company can no longer have a worked out employee. You are dismissed." As he turned his chair to face the window. Tea couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"So after all my work. I am fired without even a fair trial?" she asked. There was no reply. Tea ran from the room and slammed the door to her office. Tears rolled down her eyes as she stuffed her things into a small box.  
  
Tea thought this day couldn't get worse. She stormed from the office with the small box in her hands. Her sadness became bitterness. She was so angry; she didn't even see the person walking around the corner.  
  
BAM  
  
The two fell to the floor. "I'm sorry." They said in unison. Tea looked up into the blue eyes of the man she had walked into. 'He looks so familiar.'  
  
"Don't recognize me Mazaki?" he asked.  
  
"Kaiba" she would recognize that arrogant voice anywhere.  
  
"Care for a coffee?" he asked in a bored tone.  
  
Tea the ever-friendly girl nodded. They entered a coffee shop and sat down at a table by the window. Seto took a sip of coffee before he spoke. "So how is everyone?"  
  
"They're doing great. How's Mokuba?" she asked.  
  
"He's doing fine. He working at the company as well." He took another sip of coffee. "How's your life? All well at home?" He had no idea why he was even curious. He just wanted to know. 'Has life gotten so bad for me that I need to know the lives of the nobody's around me?'  
  
Seto snapped out of his trance as the girl before him began to cry. Seto sat up straight as the people around them started staring. "Mazaki." He hissed. He looked around. 'Damn people stop looking' he thought. "Look was it something I said? Whatever it was I'm sorry. Now will you please stop crying?"  
  
Tea wiped away her tears as she tried to control her emotions. "I'm sorry. But my life is not great. I've just been fire from my job that I've been working for years in. Most of my friends have moved away. And worst of all my parents died just a few months ago. I feel so alone in this world."  
  
Seto's eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose your parents."  
  
Tea looked up at Seto. 'Is this the real Kaiba? Since when did he become so sympathetic?'  
  
"C'mon. I'll give you a ride home." He said as he led her to his car. Just before they got in, Tea got up on her tippy toes and hugged Seto. "Thank you Kaiba."  
  
Seto sort of stiffened not knowing what to do. "Yeah yeah, well don't expect it to happen everytime." He said as he pushed her off of him.  
  
Tea smiled. She knew that it was hard for Kaiba to change, but little did he know it, he had already changed a lot during the years.  
  
~~  
  
The phone rang and Tea picked it up. "Hello Mazaki residence."  
  
"Tea? It's me Joey. Are you busy tomorrow?" he said with excitement in his voice.  
  
"I have all the time in the world Joey. I lost my job."  
  
"What? How? Why?" Joey's voice changed from excitement to worry.  
  
"It's not important Joey. What's happening tomorrow?"  
  
"Serenity's coming back from China. Apparently she has finished her martial arts training. Remind why she went up there again?" he said again in his happy voice.  
  
"She wanted to learn to be stronger for you Joey."  
  
"Oh that's right! So are you coming Tea?"  
  
"Of course Joey. I haven't seen her in ages."  
  
"Ok! We meet at Domino Train Station tomorrow at noon. See ya there"  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
~~  
  
Upon waiting for Serenity's train to arrive the gang waited under the shelter on a bench. Snow begun to fall from the dark grey sky, it got heavier and heavier. Joey kept pacing.  
  
"Joey could you please stop that? You're driving me crackers!" exclaimed Bakura.  
  
"Sorry Bakura. But it's snowing preety badly out there and Serenity's train is already late."  
  
As if on cue, the horn of a train tooted loud and clear. Joey ran out to find his sister only to be run over by the rush of people leaving the train, in a worry to get home. Slowly as the mob started to lessen, they saw Serenity getting out of the last compartment.  
  
"Seren!" shouted Joey as he ran over to her.  
  
Serenity looked over to see Joey. She smiled and hugged her brother. Joey took her bags over to the rest of the gangs. Serenity hugged everyone. "It's been quite a while." She smiled. ~~  
  
Serenity unpacked her bags. Joey had a small appartment to himself, which was preety adequate. Her room was a quaint medium room with white walls. The room had a mahogany bed and a small desk. 'It must be great to have such a protective brother like Joey. He's a nice boy, hopefully I won't have to eliminate him should he get in the way of Master Marik's plans.'  
  
After finding her large winter jacket, Serenity shouted out to her brother, "I'm going out for a walk Joey. I'll be back in a little while."  
  
"But sis! Dinner's...on?" he looked out but Serenity had already gone.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity headed to the park. She didn't know what it was, but she felt her instincts tell her that she wanted to go here. She walked slowly passing things that felt so familiar to her. She sat down on the bench as she looked out on the pond.  
  
~Flashback  
  
"Big brother can I have some bread crumbs to feed the ducks?" said a young Serenity.  
  
"Sure." Said a young Joey as he handed her a bag of breadcrumbs.  
  
~End Flashback  
  
Serenity sat up. 'Where did that come from? Could it be Serenity's memories? I couldn't possibly have those.' She shook her head as she watched her breath turn to a small cloud in the cold air. Serenity's ears twitched at the sound of someone's footsteps.  
  
~~  
  
Seto was tired of working in his stuffy office. He got in his car and went off for a spin. He didn't know where he wanted to go, he just kept going foward. He passed the downtown park, on his way he noticed a young girl that he recognized. 'Could it be her?' he thought. Seto parked his car and put on his white trenchcoat as he headed for the park.  
  
Seto looked around for the girl. He didn't see someone walk up from behind, "I didn't think that bachelor of the week Seto Kaiba would still remember lil ol me." The brunette turned, there indeed stood no one else but Serenity Wheeler. "What are you doing here?" he asked  
  
She shrugged, "It's a free world isn't it?"  
  
"You still haven't answered my questions." He said coldly.  
  
"You want a coffee? I don't feel like chatting in the cold." She asked as she headed towards a coffee shop without waiting for Seto's answer.  
  
"Hey wait!" he shouted as he followed her.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity was returning with two cups of hot coffee. A waiter came out of nowhere bumping into Serenity causing her to pour the brown liquid onto Seto's "white" trenchcoat.  
  
"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry Kaiba. WHAT ARE YOU BLIND YOU MORON?!" she screamed at the waiter. Seto sweatdropped as Serenity went back to apologizing. 'Talk about moodswings' he thought.  
  
"Come with me" she said as she practically dragged Seto to a clothing boutique down the block.  
  
"I don't shop in cheap places." He stated in his flat monotone voice.  
  
"Wouldn't want you to catch a cold and make me feel guilty now would we?" as she took his hand and pulled him into the shop. She picked out a nice black turtleneck with a beige jacket. Then she shoved Seto in a dressing room and waited patiently outside.  
  
Seto walked out of the dressing room in the picked out clothing. Serenity was quite amazed. 'Well guess he's bachelor number one for a reason.'  
  
The snow had stopped as they exited the shop. "Well I best be going. See ya!" with that she left. Seto smiled, 'She's odd but she's kind of cute.' He thought 'Wait a min. Did I just say she was cute? I must be getting soft.' He headed to his car and realized that Serenity had his shirt and trenchcoat. "Damn!" He was grateful that his keys were in his pants.  
  
Serenity entered a large house. She walked through the empty hallways and made her way to hidden door under the stairs. She took out the card "Change of heart" and passed it through the identity machine, she punched in her number and put her eye up to the retinal scan.  
  
The outline of the door could now be seen and it slid to one side opening a entrance for Serenity. She walked down the hall filled with Rare Hunters. They parted for her like the Red Sea. She finally got to a pair of white doors. She knocked three times and waited till she heard, "Come in"  
  
She entered and went up next to her master. "What have you found about the God card in Kaiba's possession?"  
  
"I have found he doesn't carry it with him. I haven't been able to get into his home yet, it is too heavily guarded."  
  
"Take your time with the card for now. I want you to stay by the pharaohs' group, I still need his puzzle as well."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
~~  
  
~_~ How ironic that Serenity uses the card change of heart. Oh well.  
  
I'm glad I wrote a story that fits your standards Suomynona ^^ Hopefully you'll like the rest of the story too! 


	3. Feelings for that one special guy

In the Name of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, obviously if I did I wouldn't be writing this ~_~  
  
Don't worry I am not a person to leave my stories unfinished. If you've seen some of my previous stories I usually update daily, unless I am really suffering from serious writer's block or I'm really really really really busy or working on another fic ~_~.  
  
Depending on in a way the point of the vue I am using, Seto kaiba might be known as Seto or Kaiba.  
  
~~  
  
It had been over a week since Tea lost her job. She'd been trying to find a job but it was hard to find a paying job and even harder to keep it. Tea exited the boutique she had just applied for a job. It was the tenth, "We'll call you". Almost everyone who had told her that never did.  
  
Tea was happy that she had stayed in her parents' home. At least she didn't have to worry about paying the rent since her parent already owned the home. However if she wanted to put food on the table it was necessary that she find a job as soon as possible, she didn't know how long her savings would last her.  
  
Lost in thought she didn't notice the person following her, that is till the person tapped her on the shoulder. Tea jumped at the sudden contact. She turned around to see Serenity. "Are you ok Tea?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She replied putting on a fake smile so Serenity wouldn't worry. She hated when she made her friends worry about her, everyone had their own problems no sense in giving them hers.  
  
"Tea, I've seen happier smiles on dead fish. What's bugging you?"  
  
Tea let out a sigh, "I lost my job and it's close to impossible to finding one that can pay the bills and still have enough to get food. I don't know how long I can last without a job."  
  
Serenity put a comforting hand around Tea's shoulders. "Don't sweat it Tea. You're a great person I'm sure it will all work out. Things always do. The worse that can happen is you'll have to work for Kaiba."  
  
A lightbulb went on in Tea's mind. "Of course! You're a genius Seren. Thanks!" and with that Tea ran off.  
  
Serenity just stood there in wonder. "You're welcome...I guess, I just sorta wish I knew what for."  
  
~~  
  
"You want a what?!" exclaimed Seto.  
  
Tea started to knit her fingers. She knew it was a terrible thing to do when you're nervous but she couldn't help it. Kaiba had a certain glare that could make even the strongest men crumble up in fear. "I need a job Kaiba. I was wondering if you could find me one here. I was thinking a big company like yours would have a small spot maybe."  
  
Seto looked into her face seriously then burst out laughing. Tea got up to leave. "Well if you don't want to just tell me. You don't have to laugh in my face. I have pride myself." She was about to leave the room when she felt Seto grab her arm.  
  
"My secretary left this morning. Think you're up for it?"  
  
Tea turned back to face him, "You're serious?"  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow, as he released her arm,"How long have you known me? I am always serious."  
  
"Thank you so much. Thank you Kai..Mr. Kaiba"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, now go get my coffee, no sugar and just a bit of cream."  
  
~~  
  
Serenity wandered the streets of Domino. 'You know I've never been around these streets but why on earth do they look so darn familiar?' She looked from store to store, but she had no idea where she had seen these buildings before.  
  
"Serenity are you ok?" Joey asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm fine Joey, I was just... Thinking about how a few things have changed around here."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Umm... Just a few buildings." Serenity let out a sigh of relief when her brother took the excuse and went on about some duel he had. Serenity once again blocked Joey's babble as she went back to her thoughts. 'Serenity you really need to be careful, if you continue this kind of zoning out they're bound to find out you aren't really Serenity Wheeler. I should find Kaiba to find that card or Master Marik will have a fit.'  
  
She hadn't realized that Joey was waving his hand in front of her face, till she finally woke up to see Joey's confused face. "You sure you're ok sis?"  
  
Serenity smiled, "I think I'm ok Joey, but I just remembered there's something I have to do. I'll see you later." With that she just ran off.  
  
Joey simply stood there as he scratched his head. "That is one strange girl."  
  
~~  
  
Serenity entered the club where the rare hunters had told her Seto Kaiba was currently located. Loud music was being played on the loud speakers. Serenity had no problem getting in, it wasn't hard when you simply had to stick a gun to the bouncer's stomach and threatning the guy's life if he told anyone.  
  
She walked through the crowd of people looking for her target. There with a bunch of business associate sat Seto Kaiba. 'Looks like he has backup white trenchcoats' she chuckled as she saw Seto roll his eyes, his expression clearly told her he would rather be dead then here. Then she saw Tea. 'Darn what is she doing here? I'll have a hard time getting close to him with her around and what if she tells Joey. I'll have to find a way to get Seto alone.' She tried to listen to their conversation but the beat of the music was way to intense. She continued to watch Seto as she moved over to the bar and ordered a drink.  
  
Suddenly Seto's head turned and his gaze fell on Serenity. She quickly turned her head away.  
  
~~  
  
Seto was utterly bored to death by these people. Of all places to discuss business, he could hardly even hear what the hell they were talking about. He changed his gaze to the people below, not to mention he had this odd feeling of being watched. Then his eyes met with his little follower.  
  
Their eyes met for a split second before she turned her head away. 'Hmm, I wonder what she's doing her? Could she be following me? Sigh, you're too self-centered thinking like that Seto' Seto continued to watch Serenity as she sipped at her drink.  
  
~~  
  
'Phew that was close. What's wrong with me? I never get caught.' She continued to sip her drink trying to calm her nerves. She could feel his gaze on her back. Serenity decided to leave before he decided to come down and ask her why she was staring. She paid the bartender and was about to leave when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Leaving without saying hello?" he said  
  
'Damn!' she thought. "Of course not Kaiba." She said as she turned to face him. "I just didn't see you and Tea." She said as she waved to the brunette behind him.  
  
"That's a load of bull. But I doubt you'd tell me why you were staring anyways. Mazaki, I'm leaving, you're off shift now so you can leave as well." He told Tea as he left.  
  
"Want to leave together Serenity?" Tea asked  
  
"I've got something to do first. Why don't you go home first Tea?" she said in her sweet voice. Tea nodded and she waited for Tea to leave before she took a separate exit. She opened the back door hoping that she would be able to catch up to Kaiba, but she didn't need to. Kaiba was standing directly in front of the back exit.  
  
"Took you long enough. Now what do you want to see me about?" he said  
  
"Who said I had anything that involves you?" she defended.  
  
"Oh just all the signs in your behavior." He indicated  
  
Serenity blushed when she thought about her behavior today. "Hmph! Well for your information Kaiba,"  
  
"Seto."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call me Seto."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I personally don't like people calling me Kaiba all that much." He shrugged  
  
"Fine..SETO," she pronunced every syllable of his name, "I hate to burst your bubble, but I have nothing that I wish to see you about." With an "hmph" she left him there under the lamppost.  
  
"That is one interesting girl." He chuckled.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity entered Joey's apartment as quiet as possible. The room was dark; she was relieved that Joey was asleep so he wouldn't scold her for returning home so late. However, luck was not with her. The lights went on and there stood Joey with his arms crossed, "Where have you been young lady? Do you know it's past midnight? And what's this I hear about you going to a club? You told me you had something to do! Don't tell me you were meeting someone there."  
  
"Joey! I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself. I took martial arts remember? Anyone should think twice before attacking me. I did indeed have something to do I had to... buy this really adorable shirt."  
  
Joey raised an eyebrow, "I thought you disliked shopping Sis."  
  
'I do? Damn' "Of course I do, but you know when you need clothes you gotta go shopping."  
  
"So where's the shirt?" inquired Joey.  
  
"They... ran out. So I was moping around when I saw this club and I went in for a drink."  
  
"You drink?"  
  
"Well I'm a grown woman for goodness sakes Joey. I think I am entitled to a bloody drink." Serenity snapped losing her patience. "Sorry big brother, I'm just tired. I think I'll go to bed now. Good night."  
  
"Good night Serenity." Said Joey, "Oh Serenity."  
  
"Hmm? What is it Joey?"  
  
"If something's bugging you, feel free to tell me."  
  
"Thank you Joey. I will." She smiled before going back to her room.  
  
"I sure hope you do." Whispered Joey.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity didn't turn on the lights when she entered her room. She walked in the dark to her bed where she flopped down on it and turned on a small lamp as she thought back to the alley. She closed her eyes and thoughts of the handsome brown haired blue-eyed CEO filled her mind.  
  
'What are you thinking about Serenity? You are on a mission. Seto..no...Kaiba is the target; I can't be falling for him. Can I?' Serenity burried her face in her hands, 'Why is this happening to me?'  
  
~~  
  
Seto didn't go home after the alley incident with Serenity. Instead he went back to the office where he headed for his room. He planned on working more on his latest project. Seto stepped out of the elevator as it dinged the floor of his office. He noticed that there was still a light on. He approached the light and noticed that it was somewhere near his office, he walked faster in case of intruder. He noted soon that it was Tea's desk light. He noticed that there was the contract that he had her retype was laid out on her desk.  
  
"Oh Mr. Kaiba I didn't know that you would be here." Said Tea with a cup of Lemon Tea in her hands  
  
"And what are you doing here so late at night?" he questioned  
  
"Well I know you would be needing this contract in the morning and I hadn't finished when you asked me to go with you to that business deal, so I came back to finish it."  
  
"Hmm. I see. Very well I will be in my office, I need to work on some designs so do not disturb me unless it's important."  
  
"Yes sir. Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"What is it Tea?" he asked slight peeved  
  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Coffee" he said and with that and he went into his office.  
  
~~  
  
Tea entered knocked on Seto's door. She entered, "Here's your coffee Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"Thank you," he said as he reached for the coffee. Their hands made contact and Tea felt a shiver go down her back. Seto cleared his throat as he took the beverage and drank it.  
  
"I'll be outside Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"Shut the door." Was all he said.  
  
~~  
  
It was around 1 AM when Tea finished all her work and decided to head back home. She knocked on Seto's door but no one answered. She opened the door to find the poor guy asleep on the desk, his head rested on his arms. Tea placed the contract on his desk as she took his jacket and placed it over his shoulders. She silently closed the door to his office and left.  
  
As she stood in the elevator she thought back to Kaiba's sleeping face. He actually looked human when he wasn't awake and alert to everyone's moves. "Can I actually be falling for Seto Kaiba?"  
  
~~  
  
And that is the end of today's chapter. Hope you liked it ^^  
  
Joy! Serenity likes Seto, Tea likes Seto, but whom does Seto like? I haven't thought about it yet *shrugs* your reviews might help me decide *wink  
  
Emily 10, I have read both Love at first sight and the lovers in NYC before. That was before I had an account so I didn't review much back then. I may have put an anonymous one but I don't remember it was a while back but I do like your stories ^^ 


	4. Leaving on a jet plane

In the Name of Love  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Well I won't tell you the final pairing, but I've already made my choice. No matter who Seto likes right now may not be whom he chooses in the end so please don't hurt me *hides under the table*  
  
Sorry about the late update. I had a busy weekend and had a bit of writers block. Don't worry I haven't dumped this one completely I just need some time to spend on my sequel of Love Across the Ages.  
  
~~  
  
Dawn was approaching as Serenity sat in her bed thinking. "I cannot allow myself to fall into the weakness of love. I must be loyal to my master and fulfil his wishes. I must get that card, especially if I don't wish to suffer the fate of those other pathetic rare hunters. I suppose I shall have to sacrifice love."  
  
~~  
  
Sunshine poured into Seto's office, the young CEO slowly stirred in his sleep. His icey blue eyes slowly opened, getting used to the sudden brightness of the room. As he straightened his back he felt the jacket fall off his back. 'Didn't I take that off last night?' then he noticed the contract. 'Must have been Tea.' He noticed that the coffee from last night had also been changed to a fresh hot cup. He took a sip when the he heard someone knock on the door. "Come in"  
  
"Good Morning Mr. Kaiba" said Tea, "Your meeting starts in 30 minutes."  
  
"Thank you Tea, for everthing." He got up from his seat "I think I'll head over there right now, here take these." He said as he placed about 20 files in Tea's hands. "Set these up in the meeting room while I go freshen up."  
  
Tea headed there barely able to see over the folders, 'Just when you think he's getting a heart...'  
  
~~  
  
Seto sipped at his ice tea as he watched Serenity walk over. "Are you insane? Why on earth did you call Joey's place looking for me? Do you know if it were him who picked up I would be in huge trouble?"  
  
"Well it's the only place I knew you would be." He answered casually.  
  
Serenity let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine, what did you want to see me about?"  
  
"I'm about to leave on a trip to Canada in a few days and I won't be back for maybe a month or so."  
  
"How does this affect me?"  
  
"Anyways, I need you to do a favor for me. I want you to babysit Mokuba while I'm gone. Of course I'd pay you a nice amount for your troubles."  
  
"Why me? Besides what makes you think I'll do it?"  
  
"I want you to babysit Mokuba because I trust that you can keep the wolves away from him. I've seen your martial arts skill and I think you are qualified. And if you decide to decline I cannot stop you, but of course I could always tell Joey of your *ahem* choice of career."  
  
"How dare you threaten me" she hissed. She leaned back against her chair as she thought about it 'I can always search for his card while he's away'. "Fine I'll do it, what's my pay?"  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way. You'll have 687.65 yen per hour for the whole day. You will live in the Kaiba mansion while you keep an eye on Mokuba and put in a full report every day to me, is that understood?"  
  
"You're the boss"  
  
~~  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" screamed Joey. Serenity had to cover her ears to prevent herself from going deaf. "You're going to go live in KAIBA's MANSION?!?!?!"  
  
"Only to take care of Mokuba and take it easy Joey, Kaiba's going to be away that's why he wants me to watch his little brother."  
  
Joey let out a defeated sigh, "Well I guess there's no harm in taking care of Mokuba. As long as Kaiba stays out of town. But if that jerk starts talking about my sister becoming his servent and things like that I'm gonna take out half his teeth"  
  
Serenity simply giggled and went into her room to pack.  
  
~~  
  
Marik sat in a comfortable plush chair; he sipped at the wine in his decorated glass wine cup. The liquid slowly poured down his throat. He closed his eyes and he relaxed into the comfort of the chair. Then a rude knocking sound interrupted his rest. Marik growled, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Serenity Master Marik." He heard her voice through the door.  
  
"Come in" he watched her walk into the room in her usual black leather pants, black shirt with her sleeves rolled up, she was the only one that worked for him and didn't have to wear the purple robe. She bowed politely as he asked, "What did you wish to see me about?"  
  
"I have gotten a job at the Kaiba mansion, however during this time I doubt I will be able to spy on the Pharaoh's group. Kaiba wishes me to watch his brother 24/7 so I may hardly see them. I hope that Master Marik could find someone to take over while I do my investigation of Kaiba's home." She replied  
  
"Very well, when do you move into Kaiba's home?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon"  
  
"So you have time tonight?" Marik got up from his chair as he approached Serenity. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He lowered his head to her neck and started to slowly kiss the soft skin.  
  
"Ma.. master Marik, please stop" she pleaded. He ignored her pleas as he continued his assault. If he was just any guy, Serenity would have no problem flinging him out an open window but this was her master and anyone who crossed Marik always winded up with a fate worse then death. The last guy who did...actually no one knows what happened to him it had been so long since anyone had seen him. Serenity could only stand there praying for a miracle. 'Now why couldn't Seto feel this way about me?' she thought  
  
Marik layed her on the soft red velvet bed, she knew there was no sense reasoning with him because when he was on alcohol or in one of those moods reasoning would be like reasoning to a hungry tiger why the food in front of him was inedible, just then Serenity's miracle knocked on the door. Marik growled, "Go away!" he shouted as he went back to Serenity's neck.  
  
"Master Marik," they heard Odeon's voice through the door. "It's important."  
  
"It always is with you isn't it Odeon? Come in." he said as he got off Serenity, Serenity was fixing her shirt as Odeon opened the door. "What is it?" he snapped irritated that his fun had been interrupted.  
  
"So sorry Master Marik, but there are somethings about the artificial cards you wish us to produce. Oh yes, Serenity your brother called your cell earlier requesting you return home immediately."  
  
"Hmm.. Must I always be around for you imbeciles to get the job done correctly? Fine since I won't have time you might as well go as well Serenity. Report back when you have new information." Then Marik left the room.  
  
"Are you ok Serenity?" asked Odeon  
  
"There was no call was there?" she said  
  
"No"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Odeon smiled, "You're welcome" he said as he watched her leave the room, her black heels clicking in the hollow halls.  
  
~~  
  
Seto looked at his suitcase with the clothes he would be wearing on his business trip. He took a last look at his closet. There among all his trench coats was a beige colored jacket and a black shirt, 'I can't believe I still have that.' Seto picked up the suit, 'Should I bring it with me?' he thought for a while, 'Maybe not, it's not my style anyways' he put the outfit back in his closet. Seto shut his suitcase as he looked back to the unique outfit in his closet. He smiled a bit at the thought of the smiling girl who had given him that outfit on that fateful winter day.  
  
~~  
  
"Flight 868 will soon be leaving, will all passengers please head for gate 929..."announced the P.A. system.  
  
"Well there's our flight. Take care of yourself Serenity and Mokuba." Smiled Tea. Serenity nodded as Tea hugged her. Tea whispered into Serenity's ear "Tell you the truth I'd rather stay but you know, he suddenly deemed me worthy to keep his contracts and stuff. Oh well, it will be like a terrible vacation." The two laughed.  
  
"Take care of yourself kiddo, I'll be back soon" smiled Seto as he ruffled Mokuba's hair.  
  
Serenity and Mokuba waited till both of them had gone aboard before heading back to the luxerious limo that the Kaibas owned.  
  
~~  
  
Seto sat by the window as he looked down to the now tiny city of Domino. He could only see Kaiba mansion from here. 'Wonder what Serenity is doing? Serenity? Why am I thinking about her? Better get my mind back on my work' he pulled out his labtop and went to typing up the rest of his proposal.  
  
~~  
  
Unknown to Seto he was being watched out of the corner the eye of his lil brown haired blue-eyed secretary. 'I wonder what he thinks about. He just sits there with his eyes glazed over. It's a cute look for him, well at least its better then looking in his icy eyes I suppose," thought Tea. Seto had gone back to typing, 'Well guess he just reverted back to his old workaholic self. I wish I could see him more often like he just was, relaxed and not hell bent on keeping the world away from himself.'  
  
~~  
  
Upon reaching Vancouver Airport Seto hailed a taxi and the two made it to a 5 star hotel in Whistler. They walked into check in. "My name is Seto Kaiba, I have a reservation for two rooms here."  
  
"Ah Mr. Kaiba, we have been trying to contact you. It seems whoever made your reservations made a mistake; we only have one room left. Maybe if you and your girlfriend wouldn't mind sharing one room?" said the manager.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend. She's my secretary, and we are not sharing a room."  
  
"Well sir, most hotels are packed because of the great skiing weather lately. I very much doubt that you'd find rooms anywhere else on such short notice Mr. Kaiba." The manager told him.  
  
"I'll take the couch if you don't mind Mr. Kaiba." Said Tea  
  
Seto rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine." The manager handed him the key and had a busboy show them to their room. The room was a large luxerious one. There was a large king sized bed in the room and a fireplace with an artificial white bear skin rug.  
  
"Well I guess we should hit the sack since its considered night here." Said Tea as she started to prepare the couch  
  
"Wait," said Seto, "The bed is big enough for both of us. Just stay away from my side of my bed." Said Seto as he took off his shirt  
  
Tea could only nod as she watched Seto take off his shirt to reveal his upper torse. She would have continued to watch had Seto's words not brought her back to reality. "Are you going to change or watch me strip?" he said sarcasticly.  
  
"Sorry" Tea said as she ran into the bathroom. She lay against the door thinking about what just happened, 'What just happened in there? Why on earth was I staring at Kaiba? Ok must be the lack of sleep. I do not like Seto Kaiba' she slowly put on her pjs. Tea took a deep breath before opening the door of the bathroom.  
  
"It's about bloody time you got out here I need to use the bathroom." Said Seto with a frown on his face."  
  
Tea inhaled, apparently Seto slept shirtless. She slammed the door in his face and started hyperventilating in the bathroom.  
  
"MAZAKI!! Get out of the bathroom!!!" Seto shouted pounding on the bathroom door. The door opened and Seto saw Tea with her eyes closed walk out of the bathroom and make her way to the bed pulling the sheets over her head. 'Ok...' he thought with a raised eyebrow, 'is this what they call PMS? Women, who can figure them out?'  
  
TBC  
  
Well that's all for now. I will try to update ASAP. Review y'all if you want to help inspire me to write faster. Anyways Luv ya all, 


	5. Progress

In the Name of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
~~  
  
"CANNONBALL!!!" cried Mokuba as he dived into the pool.  
  
In his brother's absence, the younger Kaiba had managed to convince Serenity into letting him have a pool party for all his friends. Serenity agreed if the Joey and the others could come and help watch over the mass number of kids.  
  
Yugi/Yami and Serenity tried to keep the kids from running amok and destroying the Kaiba mansion, Bakura was helping with the food and in charge of keeping Joey from hanging around the grill stealing food.  
  
Bakura sighed, "Joey you are eating faster then the cook can cook it"  
  
Suddenly Yami looked up from the group of kids he was trying to calm down. "Has anyone seen Serenity?"  
  
Joey finally stopped eating for a while. "Yeah I haven't seen her in a bit myself."  
  
Bakura let out a sigh of relief seeing that Joey could finally stop eating for two seconds. "Well why don't we all go look for her?"  
  
~~  
  
Over the days, living in the Kaiba mansion had given her the advantage of travelling around at night without being stopped by anyone. In the few days she had been here she had already searched a dozen rooms with no success of finding Seto's god card. She had found a way into a bathroom connecting to Seto's bedroom and decided she could check it out with the mayhem in Mokuba's party and the others taking care of it for her.  
  
Serenity sneaked in through the window of the bathroom, it was a very luxerious one as well, and the size was even bigger then Serenity's room. 'I must not get distracted,' she thought as she went into Kaiba's room  
  
The room was very blue. Apparently it seemed to be one of Kaiba's favorite colors. The bed had blue velvet curtains and the sheets were of of white and blue silk. The walls were white with a navy colored pattern and wooden sidings. Serenity searched everywhere looking for her target. Her eyes finally rested upon a large mahogany closet. 'Maybe...just maybe.'  
  
She opened the closet door to find only one outfit inside. There was the beige coat, and the black turtleneck. Memories flooded back of that fortunate winter day. A small smile touched her lips as she rememberd Seto coming out of the change room in the outfit that now hung in his closet. 'I can't believe he kept this' Her hands felt the jacket; it had been worn recently, because she could smell Seto's cologne on it. Suddenly Serenity backed away from the jacket, 'what am I doing? I can't do this.' She left quickly through the bedroom door. Nor far she ran into Joey.  
  
"Hey sis, what are you doing inside? You should be outside with the rest of us, having fun." Serenity smiled  
  
"I needed to use the washroom and freashen up that's all." She said in her sweet voice.  
  
"Oh I see," he said "Well let's go back to the party."  
  
Serenity simply nodded, 'Guess I will have to go back there again some other time.'  
  
~~  
  
Seto had a feeling of uneasiness, as if he felt this feeling that something was wrong at home. 'I'm worrying too much, I'm sure they're fine. I'm sounding like a mother for goodness sakes' he thought as he sat through another boring meeting about the construction of his latest production.  
  
Seto loved to create the newest things in technology, but when it came to listening to boring meetings he was glad there was his secrataries to summarize it for him while he slept through it. Seto could sleep with his eyes open, he had trained this technique for a long time, in class and in meetings such as these. He still looked like he was paying attention as long as he didn't snore, no one could tell the difference.  
  
Tea whom had been typing like mad trying to keep up on taking notes about the meeting so that Kaiba could read later suddenly stopped when someone had asked Kaiba a question but failed to get an answer out of the sleeping man. Tea looked over to him as she noticed that although his eyes were open, if you took a closer look you could tell that he was indeed in deep slumber. She would have laughed had there not been so many people around at the moment, so she did the only thing she could do, kick him under the table.  
  
Seto was jolted out of his dream of being at home working on his computer at the intense pain in his leg. "Pardon me, I was... thinking, what did you say?" he said figuring that he was probably being called.  
  
The man cleared his throat and continued with his boring stuff, Seto looked at Tea and figured she was probably the one who woke him up, he smiled a little at her in a way of thanks and went back to his icy and bored to death look as he continued to listen to the speech.  
  
~~  
  
The party at the Kaiba mansion finally came to an end. Serenity waved as her friends left thanking them again for coming. Serenity put Mokuba to bed; the poor guy was tuckered out. Serenity went back to her own room and changed into some black clothing. 'I need to finish searching Kaiba's room for clues.'  
  
Serenity went through the room for about an hour without any hints on where Kaiba's god card could be. 'Now if I were Kaiba where would I put it?' she thought. Serenity was so lost in thought she almost failed to sense the person behind her.  
  
She swung her leg at the mysterious person. She judged by his body that he was a guy but she could not tell who it was on account that his face was covered. Serenity attacked him in case that he was not friend but foe. However her opponent was not exactly defenseless. He managed to either block or dodge all of her attacks. So she changed her mind, she went after his mask. Not expecting this kind of change, the man could not protect his face when the mask was removed.  
  
"What are you doing here Ryou? I thought you left?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing Serenity, but then again I'm not Ryou."  
  
"I should have known, you are the spirit of the Millenium Ring who is currently working with Master Marik."  
  
"Yes I'm the one replacing you on the infiltrating of the Pharaoh's little group. You're preety smart for a girl, no wonder Marik confides in you." Bakura chuckled.  
  
"Why Thank you." She said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do, if you'll be so kind to go away for now." She said with a smile  
  
"As you wish" with that he was gone.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity returned to her room with no luck, still no card. "What am I going to do?"  
  
~~  
  
"I'm sorry I have to put you through this Tea" Seto said  
  
Tea blushed a little; lately Kaiba had started calling her Tea instead of Mazaki. "It's ok Kaiba, it's just a formal affair. But I didn't bring any formal outfits." She told him  
  
"That's ok, I guess we could go shopping." As the limo stopped in front of a posh boutique.  
  
From the moment that Seto stepped inside the place, a salesperson popped out of thin air next to them. "Hello Mr. Kaiba!! It's a pleasure to have you in our humble little store. Your presence in here brings us much honor. Is there something I can interest you in? Or perhaps your girlfriend."  
  
"First of all, she's not my girlfriend, she's my secretary whom I will be taking to a formal affair. Second of all she needs an outfit, now if you wouldn't mind doing your job could you please show us to the formal section." The salesman took a hint and calmly showed them to the mass selection of formal clothing. "Thank you, we can go through it ourselves." Said Seto as he dismissed the man  
  
~~  
  
Tea lost count of the number of outfits she had changed into. The selection was indeed vast; there were your silks, your velvets, your satins and many many numerous other types. Finally a dress that suited Seto's taste was found. The dress was made of a very top-class silk of a buttery yellow color. Along the sides of the dress were sun colored flower designs.  
  
"It's nice, let's take It." Said Seto  
  
"But but...Mr. Kaiba," she said as she pointed at the low cut of the dress, no sleeves and the high slit up the side. It was quite the revealing dress.  
  
"And the problem is?" said Kaiba, he almost burst out laughing when Tea's eyes grew large. "Look Tea, when you go to these formal affairs, especially business ones, if you don't look your best you get looked down upon, so it doesn't matter if it's like that, it just has to be the best." And with that he paid the man as Tea reluctlently went back in the change room.  
  
~~  
  
Seto waited patiently as he waited for Tea to come out of the bathroom. Although it was still a bit early, he disliked being late for anything, even if it was for a boring old ball. His ears perked at the sound of the bathroom door open. Tea looked like a completely different person. Her hair was put up into a loose bushy bun tied back with a hair tie made of pearls; her bangs cupped her face making her look absolutely gorgeous, her sparkling diamond earings hung from her ears and the diamond necklace made her look like a princess. Seto's jaw dropped, he had seen her wear the dress before but with the full works and all she looked completely different.  
  
"Is something wrong Kaiba?" Tea said as she waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
Seto woke from his reverie, "Huh? Oh yeah! I got you this," he said as he handed her two parcels, he watched her open them, "It took a while to find a pairmatching, I hope you like it."  
  
Inside the parcel Tea found a pair of silken gloves made of the same quality and color as the dress. She put them on to find that they almost reached her shoulder, making the dress look less revealing. She smiled, "Thank you Kaiba, I love them." She said as she gave him a peck on the cheek as thanks.  
  
Seto fought the heat rising to his cheek but he knew there was no way to prevent the blush. "You're welcome"  
  
~~  
  
Seto got out of the black limo when the driver came around to open the door for him. He then helped Tea got out of the car. When the two made their entrance, many young ladies gave Tea the evil eye, believing her to be the world's number one heartthrob to be taken by her.  
  
One of Seto's business friends came over, "Hello Seto ol'boy. It's been ages."  
  
Seto's left eye twitched, it was obvious that he didn't like this young man, "Hello Dylan, I didn't expect you to be here, if I did I wouldn't have shown up." He said coldly.  
  
"Oh I'm hurt!" the man named Dylan acted dramatically. "Now now Seto we've been chums since we've been kids, don't I at least get a hug?" he acted.  
  
"No, and I don't have time for your pleasentries today Dylan."  
  
Tea giggled  
  
"Well the lady seems to be entertained. Now who is this beautiful creature? And why is she hanging on your arm and not mine?" he smiled  
  
Seto let out a sigh, "Dylan this is my secretary Tea Mazaki, Tea this is Dylan Manchester a boy I went to Grammar school with...unfortunately."  
  
"It's a pleasure Mr. Manchester"  
  
"The pleasure's all mine Miss Mazaki."  
  
"Well there's the introductions now Tea and I will be off chatting with the buyers, this was fun let's do it in say ten years from now eh?" Seto said as he pushed Tea away from Dylan as quickly as possible.  
  
~~  
  
Tea stood next to Seto the whole evening sipping at the Champagne that was handed to her. She found it really dull since all the men did were chat about their latest plans. 'Do these people even have a life? Wow I didn't notice how cute Seto looked tonight. Did I just call him Seto?'  
  
Seto had just finshed discussing the deal with a few interested buyers, he looked at TeaThis time it was Seto's turn to wave his hand in front of Tea's face, "Are you ok Tea? You seem a little pale. Do you want to leave?" He asked,  
  
Tea was a little tipsy from all the champagne and could only nod. Seto said Goodbye to the others as he helped the poor unstable Tea back to the limo.  
  
~~  
  
Sigh short chapter today, I'm really tired. Sorry if it's a lil dull too. I shall try to update ASAP and make it more interesting, the sequel...well I'll try as well, it's just easier going one by one. So much work, so lil time. Review review review, I shall do my best to write the next chapter quickly.  
  
You know I never knew that Kaiba had a jet modelled after the BEWD. I envy Mokuba, he gets to fly a jet ^^ Who was the pilot? Seto hopefully? Wish I had the Jap version of Yugioh, thanks for the info Batter bowl ^_-  
  
Don't worry no matter what the final pairing is, you'll see plenty of both before I end this one. 


	6. Seren keeps her job

In the Name of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, I don't own anything so no point in sueing me.  
  
Tell you the truth I'm not much of a Tea fan myself, but then again I've never seen her in the actual version so I can't really say much but from what I can tell in the dubbed version, she's not one of my fav characters. *Cough* hint to final pairing *cough*  
  
~~  
  
Seto and Tea finally made it back to the hotel. While going up Seto thanked the man who created the elevator, he couldn't imagine himself carrying the girl up seventeen flights of stairs. Tea had fallen asleep in the limo on the way back. Seto went through his pockets looking for the key that would open the door, to the hotel room. Suddenly he felt the odd feeling that he was being watched. An old couple that was waiting for the elevator was smirking at him.  
  
"Tsk tsk. Taking advantage of the young lady like that, shame on you." Said the old lady,  
  
"Don't mind her young man, just don't do anything that you'll regret in the morning." Replied the old man.  
  
"Oh so he can just take advantage of her?"  
  
"They're young, they know what they're doing." The couple continued to argue as they entered the elevator.  
  
'Right....' thought Seto as he finally found the key to the hotel room. 'About time.'  
  
~~  
  
In Seto's haste, he did not notice the young reporter that had taken pictures of not only of him and Tea at the party but also of him carrying her home.  
  
~~  
  
It was about 11 AM when Mokuba finally got up from bed. Breakfast was served to them as they sat down to breakfast. Serenity noticed the newspaper next to her and picked it up to read. Serenity's hand tightened on the paper when she read the headlines "Number one Bachelor Seto Kaiba, TAKEN!!! Secret love affair between Mr. Kaiba and his Secretary miss Mazaki!"  
  
"Impossible..." she whispered, but it was indeed the truth. Serenity dropped the newspaper and left the Kaiba mansion without a word.  
  
Mokuba noticed the change in Serenity's face as she got up to leave, "Serenity, where are you going? Hey! You're supposed to be looking after me." He stared at the open door. "Umm..Serenity? Fine take a break then but be back soon." The young Mokuba sighed. He picked up the newspaper to see what could be so appalling, his eyes widened with shock, "WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
~~  
  
Serenity wandered the streets with a heavy heart, 'I thought he liked me. Maybe it was just my own fantasy to believe that he loved me. Perhaps it was just a wonderful dream, and now I'm awake and all the wonderful things that I've dreamt are gone. All the illusions are gone, to be replaced by harsh reality.'  
  
Without realizing it, Serenity had found her way to the park. She looked up at her surroundings. The last time she had been here, it was wintertime, there were no leaves in the trees and the ground was covered in snow.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Seto looked around for the girl. He didn't see someone walk up from behind, "I didn't think that bachelor of the week Seto Kaiba would still remember lil ol me." The brunette turned, there indeed stood no one else but Serenity Wheeler. "What are you doing here?" he asked  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Now the trees were covered in blossoms and the grassy floors covered with the petals floating gently in the warm breeze to the ground. Serenity sat down under one of the cherry blossoms as she wrapped her arms around her legs. 'Have I really lost the love of my life?' she said as a teardrop fell from her olive colored eyes. Serenity burried her face into her arms as she slowly sobbed.  
  
"Hmm..I thought Marik's top assassin was cold-blooded. Who knew the poor creature had feelings? How pathetic." The shadow that cast down upon Serenity said.  
  
Serenity looked up, and a look of disgust crossed her face. She stood up to the man and looked into the man's brown eyes. "Mind your own business Bakura. I can deal with my own problems and I don't need you sticking your trap into it." She snapped as she wiped away some stray tears. She turned to leave when Bakura pulled her back.  
  
Being caught unaware she fell right into his arms. "You know a preety thing like you should really learn to be more gentle and lady-like. Then again I guess it's your attitude that mostly attracts me to you."  
  
Serenity's eyes narrowed, "Touch me and die." She threatned.  
  
"That's the thing with you women," Bakura sneered, "You'll stay "clean" for the man you love even if he doesn't love you anymore or didn't have feelings for you in the first place. When will you learn that you can't change a man, this is how we are. What's so great about Seto Kaiba? He's just another bastard."  
  
That earned Bakura a clear slap across the face. Serenity had heard of Bakura's extreme short tempered but she herself was in a decent mood and what he just said had exceedingly pissed her off. Serenity prepared herself for any beating she might receive from Bakura. However, none came. He simply looked at her with painful eyes.  
  
"If it makes you feel better to hit me, go ahead. If you're unhappy and you feel like crying I have a shoulder you can cry on. If you need to talk to someone I have an ear ready to listen." He said in a very gentle voice.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"I really don't know. If you were anyone else I probably would have killed you by know for slapping me. But I get this feeling when I'm around you, like I would do anything to help you. Perhaps it's because in a way we're alike. Our situation requires us to be cold-blooded, unable to show any true emotion. The only time we're truly ourselves is when there is no one around." Bakura's eyes drifted into a faraway place.  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
"Serenity" Bakura said as he took her hand in his  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura, but I simply do not have the same emotions that you feel for me. My heart still belongs to Seto; even if...he doesn't love me. I can only love you as my good friend, a brother."  
  
"A brother..." he repeated. A flash of dissappointment crossed his eyes but a smile soon reached his lips. "Very well, but I want you to know that I will always be there for you." As he held her in a tight embrace  
  
"I know" she said, "I know."  
  
~~  
  
Tea woke up with a immense headache. She sat up in bed as she massaged her temples. She noticed a glass of water and two tablets on the nightstand. She swallowed the two pills and gulped down the water as she lay back down to wait for the pain to go away.  
  
The door of the hotel room opened and Seto walked in. "I see Sleeping Beauty has awaken." He said  
  
"What happened?" she asked cursing the evil headache that was waging war in her head.  
  
"I'm assuming you haven't drunk much in your life if a few glasses of champagne could knock you out like that. You were out like a light." Then Seto sighed, "I wish that was the only trouble your drunkness caused me," he said as he dumped the newspaper he was holding to Tea.  
  
Puzzled Tea read the headlines, "Multimillionaire Seto Kaiba having an affair with his secretary?" she read, "OH MY LORD! How can they print such scandal?!"  
  
Seto sighed again, "It's in newspaper all over. The press is going to have a field day, especially when we get to Japan."  
  
"What are we going to do?" said Tea  
  
An evil smirk touched Seto's lips. "Well the media will get bored if no new news about us happens, so why don't we do as they say? We could pretend to go out and not give them much to write about us. The news will die down later on."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Trust me, if there's one thing I've learned from my step-father it's how to kill off bad media. Now come on, if you're feeling better get dressed and let's get the hell out of here." Tea nodded and the two prepared for their trip back home.  
  
~~  
  
Mokuba had decided to spend the day with Yugi and the gang at the mall. Suddenly out of the blue, Bakura pulled Serenity into a store away from the rest of them.  
  
"What are you doing? If they find out we'll be in big trouble." Serenity hissed.  
  
"I know, but I just received news that Seto Kaiba is returning this evening. Have you found any clues about the god card yet?"  
  
"Well there is one."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"It's not in his home."  
  
Bakura slapped his hand over his forehead and groaned. He sighed, "Well Marik isn't exactly going to like that you know."  
  
"Don't worry I still have a plan to get the card. I'm sure Master Marik will understand."  
  
"And what's that? Seduce Kaiba and get him to show it to you?" Bakura said sarcastically.  
  
"No...But come to think of it that's a good idea. Thanks Bakura!" she said as she ran off to catch up to the rest.  
  
"..." Bakura couldn't believe what he had just said and heard. "Wait a minute, come back here Serenity." He shouted as he ran after the laughing girl.  
  
~~  
  
Seto and Tea walked off the plane as dozens of reporters came down on them like locusts on a harvest field.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba is Ms. Mazaki really your girlfriend?"  
  
"Ms. Mazaki how did you get the world's number one bachelor yours?"  
  
The questions just came over and over. The only thing they said was, "No comment"  
  
Finally the two made it to the limo and drove off into the streets leaving behind the media to run after the car with no success. "Kaiba Corp. driver," Seto ordered. The entire trip was quiet; there wasn't much to say between the two.  
  
By the time they got back to the office, Seto returned to his room, he turned back to Tea at the door, he looked like he had something to say but had to think before doing so.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you Kaiba?" Tea prompted  
  
Seto simply sighed, "Get me my coffee." And returned to his room.  
  
~~  
  
It was soon 5 PM and Seto decided to go home and pay Serenity. He packed his suitcase and opened the door of his office. Tea walked up to him.  
  
"Leaving early tonight Mr. Kaiba?" she said.  
  
"Yes I need to let Serenity off her duty now. You should come with me in case more reporters come." He said  
  
~~  
  
Seto had dropped Tea home after the reportors found there was nothing to write about. He walked into Kaiba mansion to be greeted by the scent of delicious food that was cooking in the kitchen. He put down his suitcase and took off his jacket as he entered the dining room. There at the front of the table, while eating at a small appetizer. At the sight of his big brother, Mokuba jumped out of his seat and flew like a small meteor at the taller Kaiba. "SETO!!!!!!!! You're home!!!!"  
  
"Yes I decided to come back early since I finished off the project. I think you should finish your dinner first."  
  
"Oh you're back." Said Serenity whom had just walked out of the kitchen carrying a delicious looking meal. "If you haven't eaten yet there's extra."  
  
Seto hadn't heard a word she had just said, he was too busy admiring her. She had her hair tied back into a messy ponytail making her look very cute, and her outfit although not revealing it made her look good.  
  
Serenity knew perfectly what Seto was thinking but thought it would be wiser not to say anything. She set out a chair for him as she came back with an extra plate for him.  
  
~~  
  
Dinner was soon over and Mokuba was put to bed. "Serenity I want to see you in my office," Seto said.  
  
Serenity followed Seto to a part of the mansion she had never seen before. 'Maybe it's here,' she thought.  
  
Seto sat down in his chair and indicated to Serenity that she should sit as well. "Although I am back in town now, I am not always around to keep an eye on Mokuba, and he seems to like you well. I was wondering if you would like to take a job here as a housekeeper."  
  
'Guess Bakura knows good ways to keeping a guy's attraction. Well he is a guy after all. Must thank that lovable tomb robber later. I haven't lost to you yet Tea' She smiled, "Sure I could use the money anyways." She said casually.  
  
"Very well, you can choose to stay here, or you can come to work every morning at 5 AM."  
  
"..." The earliness shocked Serenity, "I think I'll stay here"  
  
"Very well work commences at 6:30AM. Well I'm guessing you should get to bed, see you in the morning."  
  
"Will you not be resting as well Seto?" she said  
  
"That's Master Kaiba to you now, and no I don't sleep when there is work to be done."  
  
"Yea yea. Well night Seto." She said as she left.  
  
Seto just looked at the door and shook his head. 'It's times like this when I wonder if she even listens to me.'  
  
TBC  
  
Well Bakura is going to be the lil helper now ^^ And Serenity finally gets her fair share at being with Seto. Wonder what Joey will say to Serenity living with Seto.  
  
Did I make Tea sound human? Trust me that was not my intention.  
  
Wonder if there's a way for me to stick in that BEWD jet in this story...maybe maybe.  
  
More Seto/Serenity coming up, less Tea/Seto ^^ I've done too much of them, time to tone down on that one and yank up the volume of my fav pairing.  
  
Well time for me to go back and become the busy beaver. Tapping away with my tail. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. Maybe if you great readers will leave me more reviews I can type a few words quicker ^^ Luv ya and till next time. 


	7. Mokuba

In the Name of Love  
  
Disclaimer: Let's cut the endless chat. I don't own Yugioh and you know it.  
  
Terribly sorry about the horribly late update. Just so much to do before school. When that actually does start, I'm afraid the updating time of my stories will be even worse. I might have to actually update only during holidays x_X plz don't hurt me. Anyways, this might be my final update for a while, I hope to update soon again, hope those no school days come soon.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~  
  
Seto sat in his chair looking at the screen of his labtop. 'Was it wise for me to have kept a killer in the house? Then again, she could have killed me the day she met me, I guess it should be safe for now. Besides she's the perfect person to have to take care of Mokuba.'  
  
Seto put the thought to the back of his mind as he set back to work on his latest project, the blue eyes white dragon jet.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity flopped onto her bed as she let out a small smile. Part one of Bakura's plan had worked out fine, Seto had asked her to stay. Now the next part would be slightly harder, she would need to get to fall for her bad, and get him to show her the god card. 'Easier said then done' she thought. "Oh well at least there are some benefits." She thought as she fell asleep with thoughts of Seto in her mind.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning as the break of dawn, Serenity was up and already working around the house. She was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the Kaiba brothers when she heard Mokuba come down the stairs and jump into the dinning chair outside shouting, "PANCAKES!!!"  
  
Serenity smiled as she brought out the dish of delicious smelling pancakes and set it in front of Mokuba. She brought out the second dish as Seto had just sat down and opened his morning newspaper while taking a sip of coffee. "Have you called your brother yet Serenity? I don't want the hound to come barking at my door lately."  
  
"I thought I'd call him after the morning chores are done." Seto nodded as he took another sip of coffee and turning the page of his newspaper.  
  
"Well I'm off to Kaiba Corp." Seto said as he got up from the table and was about to leave when Serenity's voice stopped him,  
  
"Won't you have some breakfast Seto?"  
  
"Seto doesn't eat breakfast. Don't worry I'll eat his share too!" pipped Mokuba  
  
Seto noticed a bit of dissappointment but Serenity smiled at Mokuba's suggestion. Seto groaned inwardly as he sat down and stuck his fork in the first pancake.  
  
"Awww..." Mokuba said with a pout. "I wanted that."  
  
"I know," Seto said as he smirked at his little brother. "I really have to go now. Mokuba you can have the rest of mine if you want." He got up as Mokuba attacked his stack of pancakes in case he changed his mind again.  
  
"Thank you Seto" said Serenity as she handed him his suitcase,  
  
"I was hungry that's all. If you need anything just ask one of the maids, they'll be able to help you." He grabbed his keys to his new car as he left the house.  
  
~~  
  
She watched as Seto's blue car left the Kaiba premises as she let out a small sigh.  
  
"You like him don't you?" a small voice said.  
  
Serenity turned to see Mokuba smiling slyly at her. "What do you mean? I like him as my boss if that is what you mean."  
  
"No..I mean you like him in a stronger way. I can tell. You get that dreamy look on your face when my big brother is around."  
  
Serenity tried to prevent the blush from rising to her cheeks but failed miserably making Mokuba burst out laughing. "Don't worry Serenity. I like you, so if you need help with my big brother, you just need to ask." He said with wink "Well we need to head out soon or I'll be late."  
  
~~  
  
When Serenity got home from taking Mokuba to school, she called the number to Joey's appartment. "Joey?"  
  
"Serenity is that you?" Joey's voice said on the phone. "You haven't called me in ages. I heard Moneybags came home last night. When are you coming home? Do you want me to come pick you up?"  
  
Serenity hesitated. Joey wanted her to come home. What would he say when she told him she wasn't leaving, in fact she would be staying here?  
  
"Joey I... I'm not coming home yet." She said finally  
  
"Oh, so is that creep Kaiba making you to stay a few days while he finds a replacement or something?"  
  
"Not exactly." She said, "I've taken a job to take care of Mokuba permanently. So I need to live here so I can work around more easily."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Serenity put the phone away from her ear as her brother started screaming into the phone. "Why the hell did you do that? I'll never hear the end of it from Kaiba if you're his maid."  
  
"Joey I am not his maid."  
  
"No you're not. You're my baby sister who is coming home right now!"  
  
"I am not a baby anymore Joey. I can take care of myself and I am definetely not coming home. It's hard to get a job, and this one pays well, so I want to keep it." She said in a final sort of way. "I'll visit you on the weekend, ok? Bye Joey." She said in her sweet happy voice as she hung up on her sputtering brother.  
  
"Oh yes that went sooooo well."  
  
~~  
  
Seto decided to go home at around 1 in the morning. Everyone had already left the office as he locked the doors and went home in the quiet street. The lights were off as Seto made his way through his familiar home.  
  
"Seto" he heard a voice. Seto looked into the living room where a dim light was on. He walked over to the sofa to see Serenity sleeping there. "Seto, don't leave me." She said.  
  
Seto chuckled as he went to get a blanket. He tucked the blanket over Serenity when she turned and grabbed onto his arm. He was caught unaware and was unable to get free. He sat down next to Serenity as he waited for an opportunity to get his arm free from the grip that the young girl had on his arm.  
  
As he waited, Seto noticed how tired he was as his eyelids felt heavier and heavier. Soon sleep claimed him and without noticing it, his head slowly rested on the young girl next to him.  
  
~~  
  
Mokuba got up early that morning because he was feeling hungry. "I wonder what Serenity made for breakfast today." He said in a joyful mood. He walked into an empty dining room. "Hmm.. Could Serenity not be up yet?" He said, "Oh well guess I'll go watch some Saturday morning cartoons"  
  
Mokuba walked into the living room and what he saw almost made him burst out laughing. The young boy slapped his hand over his mouth to prevent disturbing the scene of Serenity in the arms of his older brother. Mokuba walked out of the room. "No breakfast and can't watch tv in my own living room. Guess that means the tv in Seto's room is open ^^"  
  
~~  
  
Around 10 AM, the sunlights shone in Serenity's eyes as she slowly got up. She groaned, "argh is it morning already? Since when did this pillow get so comfy? Oh well might as well go make breakfast for Mokuba." She got up when she looked at her "comfortable pillow" she almost fainted.  
  
"I don't think it's appropriate to call your boss your comfortable pillow." He sneered.  
  
Serenity got her normal look back, "Well aren't we grouchy this morning."  
  
"Hmm... let's see I get treated like a pillow and now I can't feel my left arm, I don't think there's much to be happy about."  
  
"Well maybe if you woke me up. Or were you too busy enjoying yourself?"  
  
"You smell like Lavendars. You know that right?"  
  
Serenity blushed, "Don't change the topic! Let's just forget this ever happened and I'll just go make Mokuba breakfast right now."  
  
Mokuba popped in right at that moment, "No need Serenity I already had cereal this morning."  
  
Silence passed for a moment. "Mokuba, how long have you been up?" asked Seto  
  
"Quite a while. I assumed you two didn't want to be disturbed, so I made my own breakfast and watched tv in Seto's room." Mokuba stopped when he noticed both of them glaring at him. "What?"  
  
Seto pounced from the couch onto Mokuba. He started to tickle the younger boy till he had him begging for mercy. Mokuba tried to get away only to be caught by Serenity and getting the same treatment. Tickling went on till about noon. All three of them were on the carpet trying to get their breath back. Serenity stole a glance at Seto. He was still laughing, but this wasn't one of his obnoxious laughs but one of pure happiness. Like a soul that was truly having fun. Serenity couldn't believe he actually had it in him. He normally seemed like one of those cold people. 'Guess you really can't tell people from their covers.' Then she thought of herself, 'I guess my cover is also a lie.' She felt really bad that she could tell no one of her real identity; everything she told people was a lie.  
  
Seto looked up as he saw Serenity develop an out of it look. He waved his hand in front of her face but to no avail, she was really gone. "Serenity are you ok?"  
  
She looked at him; she saw his mouth move but no words could be heard. The only thing that she could perceive was the sound of his voice but it was very blurry. It was as if he was very far away, his face started to go in and out of focus. She tried to lift her hand to his face and stop the fuzziness then darkness claimed her and she fell to the floor.  
  
~~  
  
Sorry that's all I can write for now. School starts soon, so updates will be even rare, but I intend to work a bit on my sequel as well, so if anyone is interested ^^ Let's hope for holidays soon!!!! I feel awful, I left it there and who knows when I'll update. I'll try to get the next chapter done soon. See you soon...hopefully. 


	8. He loves me, He loves me not

In the Name of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh,  
  
I am so sorry, Gomen Nasai!!! It's been what? A month since I updated? But truly I have been trying to write, but the homework just keeps piling x_x It is really hard to find time to write. I even had to spend my birthday doing homework. So I want to know, would you prefer I update faster then a week with shorter chapters or let me take longer and write a nice long chapter? Ok enough of my endless blabber, let's find out about Serenity!  
  
~~  
  
Serenity opened her eyes; all she could see was utter darkness. "Where am I?" she said, "This place looks like..."  
  
"That's right Serenity, this is the Shadow Realm." Serenity turned her head to see Marik walking closer to her. "Do you know the price for betraying me Serenity?"  
  
"Master Marik, I would never betray..." she screamed in pain, the feeling of a thousand knives pierced into her mind. Her hands clutched onto her head as she waited for the pain to subside.  
  
"Don't lie to me Serenity, I know everything that goes through your mind. Don't you forget that I am the one that owns you; I am the one that gave you the life that you are living now." He took out his millenium rod and pointed, the image of Joey, Bakura and the others that she cared so much appeared, also the picture of Seto "Betray me and I will take everything away from you. Your family, your friends, and even the man you love"  
  
The images screamed in pain as they disappeared into the darkness. "Which will you choose Serenity? A cold hearted bastard that doesn't care for you or the wonderful friends and family that I have given you?" Serenity didn't know how to answer, she didn't want to give up her newfound friends and family, nor did she want to give up the only man who appealed to her. "I will trust you for now, but I am keeping an eye on you." Said Marik  
  
Serenity covered her eyes as the millenium rod slowly covered the place in bright light.  
  
~~  
  
Light shone in through her eyelids. Serenity shielded her eyes from the light as she slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that there was a slight preassure on her left hand. There, sound asleep, was Seto. He was holding on to her hand as he slept on her bedside. 'How long has he been there?' she thought. 'He looks awfully cute when he's asleep like that, Seto isn't a cold-hearted bastard' Her thoughts reminded of Marik's threat, her fear forced her to pull her hand out of Seto's grasp.  
  
Seto stirred at the sudden movement, "You're awake." He said softly  
  
Serenity smiled softly as she held onto her hand, "Yea."  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" he said, looking deep into her eyes  
  
Serenity sat there as she felt his eyes bore into her own. She felt so confused. 'Tell and be honest with the man you love...but lose everything, lie and lose the love of your life.' Said her inner voice.  
  
Seto noticed the distress in her eyes, and did a mental eye roll "I just want to know if you have some medical condition that you haven't told me about, not some life secret about you. Women, why do you always have to make things more complicated then they should be?"  
  
That snapped Serenity out of her trance. She could feel slight irritation rise in the back of mind. "I'm fine, I guess I just haven't had enough sleep lately."  
  
"Does not enough sleep also include screaming out of pain in your dreams?" he asked with one eyebrow lifted.  
  
Serenity blanched, "I was having a nightmare." She said simply hoping that maybe Seto would drop the subject.  
  
"I see" said Seto, "Well I must say, your little scene caused me a day of work. I must return to my latest project." He said in his usual cold voice. "Please give us a fair warning next time you plan to do something like that."  
  
Serenity felt a slight twinge of irritation grow inside of her. 'So much for sympathy' she thought 'He is so cold hearted, never shows any care for anyone besides Mokuba, how could I possibly be attracted to him?' Thoughts of him laughing after the little tickle session today had her smiling, 'maybe it's because deep down he's a real sweet guy.'  
  
~~  
  
Seto walked down the hall to his office. 'Baka baka baka!' he scolded himself 'Why can't I be more nicer to her? If only she didn't make me feel so weak. Everytime I'm near her it's like I don't know what to do.'  
  
"Seto? Are you ok?" Seto turned around to see Mokuba looking worried.  
  
"I'm fine Mokuba I am just worried over the meeting I was supposed to have today but postponed because of the mutt's sister." He said trying to act normal  
  
"Oh is Serenity up big brother? Can I go see her then?"  
  
"Go ahead." He watched as Mokuba ran for Serenity's door.  
  
Seto listened as Mokuba knocked on her door and went in. The two instantly went into a friendly conversation. 'Now why can't I do that?' he sighed as he went into this office and took a long drink of his coffee. He sighed, "I'm getting soft" muttering "How can I let a girl affect me this way? I can't let my emotions get to me, I must run my company to keep Mokuba safe. No more thoughts of that girl."  
  
He turned to his computer, and started typing, "The windows will be made using blue colored glass, and the skin for the jet will be white...as porcelein and eyes of olive with redish orange hair flowing softly in the wind...what am I thinking about?!?!?!" Seto burried his face in his hands  
  
"I cannot think while I am in this house." He said, he got up from his chair and left his office. Passing by Serenity's room and seeing Mokuba still there, he walked in when Serenity looked at him. Blue eyes met Olive green. Seto felt his throat close up and made communication almost impossible. After taking a large breath he said, "I am going out, I'll be back later Mokuba. Watch my brother Serenity." And without waiting for any response, he walked out again and went to his car. 'Can't believe I lived through that'  
  
As Seto ignited the car, it roared to life. He slowly drove out of the driveway and onto the empty night street. He didn't know where he was going, but the wind in his face made him feel a lot better.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity watched as Seto left the room. 'Is that all he can say to me nowadays? Watch over his brother? I never know what he's thinking; I hate how he can keep so much from me. When Marik used to ask me to kill people I could easily see what they were thinking, Seto is different from everyone else, he's so unpredictable.' She thought. 'Maybe that's why he's so attractive too' her inner voice suggested. Serenity felt the heat rush to her face.  
  
"Serenity why are you blushing?" asked Mokuba.  
  
She snapped back to attention to the question, "Nothing really." She said  
  
"Thinking about your boyfriend? Seto will be awfully dissappointed."  
  
"What are you talking about Mokuba? Seto doesn't like me." She defended as she felt her face get hotter.  
  
"Well one he lets you call him Seto, which is like the biggest hint. And it's even more obvious that you like him too. Which means you were thinking about my brother." Mokuba had a similar smirk to Seto's when he knew he was right about something.  
  
Serenity's heart skipped a beat. 'Damn! Kids are getting smarter nowadays.' She focused back to the boy with black hair singing, "Seto and Serenity sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..ow ow ow, ok ok, I'll stop" he was stopped mid-song as Serenity pulled on his ear and she dragged the laughing boy to his room.  
  
~~  
  
Sigh I must stop now. That darn homework is hounding me again. SOB! I want to write!!! God how I missed updating and reading your reviews. Now don't forget to tell me whether you would prefer I update sooner with shorter chapters or later with a nice long chapter. Although I say sooner, I cannot guarentee how much sooner, depends on how much homework I am loaded with. I will try my best. Also, arigato for all those who were so nice about waiting for this chapter, I will force myself to make the next chapter as soon as possible.  
  
Kinda weird how she thinks her family is something she never had eh? Sigh *retreats back to doing homework*, I will be back!!!! 


	9. Surprise Surprise

In the Name of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I know, you know and I know that you know that I don't own Yugioh.  
  
I had this written a lil while back, but for some reason I wasn't able to log in and update.  
  
Ok at first I was really planning to tell you guys I was going to update every 2 week, but it's already past two weeks since I last posted and I am still too busy, you have no idea how much I need a life outside of homework right now. So I can only tell you this, the earliest will be 2 weeks, I will try not to take over a month if I do then: A) I've died B) I've been overstressed and died C) or I am buried under a mountain of homeowork.  
  
Took me a while to update I know, but I've been really stressed out, I finally passed my Road test, now I just have to worry about my grades ~_~ ~~  
  
Seto sat in his big comfy chair inside his dark gloomy office. He had closed all the curtains when the sun had shone through the windows and reflected into his eyes banishing all thoughts of Serenity.  
  
Seto tried to focus on his work, he groaned when his mind wandered again. He rubbed his throbbing temples; he didn't even hear the door open and someone walk in. Seto looked up as he felt someone massage his tense shoulders.  
  
Cobalt eyes met Cerulean. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, I just thought you seemed a bit tense."  
  
"It's ok Tea, I was just thinking of something. Do you have my coffee?" he asked as he turned back to his computer.  
  
Tea failed to see Seto blush as she set down his hot mug, "Is there anything else you need Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"I want those contracts by noon." He replied  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba" she said softly as she exited  
  
~~  
  
Seto watched Tea leave his office out of the corner of his eye. 'Why on earth am I blushing? Tea is nothing but someone that I treat like a friend. Then why can't I seem to stop staring at the back of her head?'  
  
'Maybe you like her?' said a voice in the back his head  
  
"But I like Serenity." He reasoned with his mind.  
  
'Well can't help you there' said the little voice 'Can only give you that old cliche line that you hate so much, follow your heart.'  
  
"Gee thanks for nothing." Seto rolled his eyes then he sighed, "Oh god, I'm talking to myself. Just great! I need to get away from all this." He got up from his desk and packed his stuff.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity was trying to calm down a sugar high Mokuba when she got a call on her cell, "Hello hello, Serenity speaking."  
  
"Seren? Bakura. Marik has orders, you're on a trip to Whistler tonite at 7PM."  
  
"What? But what about my job here? How am I going to explain my sudden want for a trip?" she exclaimed  
  
"Sorry. Can't help you there. But I can take of Mokuba if you want."  
  
"Would you? Thank you so much Baku!!" she cringed as she heard Mokuba break something and sing "the song that doesn't end" down the hall.  
  
Silence filled the line when Bakura said, "How come I have the feeling I'm going to regret this?"  
  
"Thank you so much Bakura, Mokuba will be over in a little while."  
  
"You owe me big time"  
  
Serenity sighed as she looked at the young Kaiba jumping up and down on the couch. A sweatdrop appeared on her head as she thought how it was possible for her to get Mokuba over to Bakura's home.  
  
~~  
  
The door to Seto's office opened as he shut locked up his office. Tea got up from her chair, "Leaving so soon Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes Tea, I need to take a break. Tell the other members of the board I don't know when I'll be back." He said, he found it a little hard to break his glance with Tea. 'No this is why you're leaving in the first place.' As he shook his head and left the office.  
  
Tea felt a little twinge of sadness as she watched Seto leave. 'Why are you feeling sad Tea? It's not like you care much for him, sure he's been nice to you lately, much nicer then when you guys met him in high school.' Tea laughed inwardly, "As if you ever had the chance with him. I bet he doesn't even realize I exist at times.' And with a sigh Tea sat back down in her little rolling office chair and went back to typing the documents.  
  
~~  
  
The snow reflected the light as the shone down on it. Serenity protected her eyes from the glare with a pair of stylish sunglasses. She looked down the slope she was about to go down. "Might as well make the best of my trip until I find out what I'm here for." She said as she skied down the steep hill.  
  
Serenity took off her skis when she got back to the lodge, "I think I'll give Bakura a call." As she bought a cup of hot chocolate. The phone rang twice when she heard him pickup, "Hello?" she heard a hoarse voice.  
  
"Bakura you ok?" she asked concern filled her voice.  
  
"Oh sure, I only spent 7 hours trying to chase Mokuba and prevent everything in the house from breaking. IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" he shouted when he heard her burst out laughing. "So did you find out the point of your trip yet? I'm going to need one after this"  
  
"Nope not yet. I haven't even seen a duel up here." She felt someone bump into her, "Hey watch it Buster!"  
  
The person turned and Serenity dropped her phone.  
  
~~  
  
There we go, a brand new chapter that is written with the last bit of my energy! Wonder who I'll make the person be...Marik perhaps? Rofl, guess you'll have to wait to find out. Sigh, if only I didn't have so many tests ~_~ Thank you for being so patient with me. Hopefully when this year is over I will have more time to write. After all this is my finally year of high school so I can't slack off much, Arigato once again! Till the next time we meet!! 


	10. For Better or for Worse?

In the Name of Love  
  
Disclaimer: Let's keep this one simple eh? I don't own Yugioh. Simple no?  
  
Another chapter ^^ yay! And it's longer then usual ^^ well slightly anyways. ~~  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" she shouted  
  
The person turned around to face her with a cold glare and Serenity dropped her phone.  
  
"Is that the way you greet your master Serenity?" Marik said  
  
"Seren? You ok? Seren this is no time for pleasentries..." came Bakura's worried voice.  
  
"Aren't you going to pick that up? Bakura seems awfully worried about you." Said Marik with his bone chilling smrik  
  
Serenity, never taking her eyes off her master, slowly picked up her phone. If there was one thing she had learned while under Marik's order was never turn your back on anyone. "Hello...Bakura?" she said hesitantly, "I'm fine, I was just playing with you."  
  
"That's a relief. I don't think I can stand any more shock, seriously title king of thieves means nothing to kids these da...OH MY GOD!!! MOKUBA PUT THAT DOWN! I'll call you back Seren" and all Serenity heard after a crash was the dial tone.  
  
Serenity slowly turned off her phone and faced her master. "What brings you here Master Marik?" she asked cautiously. She knew there was a possibility that Marik might dislike her questioning his motives, but she was quite curious.  
  
"Because my dear Serenity, you haven't been able to get much done over the few weeks that I've sent you by Seto Kaiba's side, so I've decided to give you a little bit of help."  
  
Now Serenity felt as if someone had poured ice down her back. "Why thank you Master Marik, I didn't realize you cared."  
  
"I don't! This is your last chance Serenity, get me that card or face the consequences." With that Marik gave her a peck on the cheek and left.  
  
'Looks to me like his love for me is running out, I guess it's time to do something.' She thought, she felt eyes staring at her and turned her head to come face to face with none other then Seto Kaiba.  
  
~~  
  
Seto had come to this winter wonderland to get his mind off of things. He enjoyed the serene surrounding. He was about to set his foot into the crisp snow when he heard a familiar name.  
  
"I don't! This is your last chance Serenity, get me that card or face the consequences." Seto slipped behind a wall just to see a tall blonde boy kiss Serenity on the cheek.  
  
Seto could feel his anger flare. 'How dare that jackass talk to Serenity like that and then have the nerve to kiss her after. Serenity's mine!' The thought of what he just said struck him afterwards, 'did I just say she was mine? Since when did a simple woman affect me so much?  
  
Suddenly when he looked up, he realized, she was staring right back at him.  
  
~~  
  
"What are you doing here Seto?" Serenity asked with slight panic in her voice.  
  
Seto got his normal posture back. "I could be asking you the same thing Serenity. I don't remember you requesting me for a holiday."  
  
"I had to come up here for some personal business. It was a family thing." She said  
  
"I see, so blondie is a relative?" he said gesturing in the direction Marik had left in.  
  
'Shit! How much did he see?' she thought as she tried to frame a story together. "No he's an ex-boyfriend of mine. However I don't see why I am telling you this."  
  
"You work for me, I think I deserve to know of some of the company that you keep, after I don't want any of the people you hang around with to corrupt Mokuba."  
  
'You mean he's not?' she had the urge to say but kept it to herself. She sighed, "Anyways, I had Bakura take care of Mokuba while I'm up here, but I have some calls to make, if it's ok with you Seto." She turned towards her room without even waiting for a response.  
  
~~  
  
Seto just stood there with a semi-shocked look. 'Guess I should be used to that now, she's different from the other girls I've known, she doesn't seem to care about who I am, she just treats me like everyone else.' He thought as he got his skis and headed for the slopes. 'But still, why do I feel this way about her? She may be different from all the others, but that doesn't me I necessarily fall for her. What is it about this girl that intrigues me so much?' he thought as he took the plunge down the slope.  
  
~~  
  
"Hey Bakura, how's Mokuba doing?" she said calling her friend to make sure nothing serious had happened to her friend.  
  
"Oh sure, that's the first thing you do when you call, ask about the lil mexican jumping bean." He sighed as he listened to Serenity laugh, "Why do I bother? The little critter's asleep. I wouldn't mind getting some shut eye myself, then again will a new natural disaster occur if I do that."  
  
"Go get some sleep Bakura, I just wanted to tell you that I realized why I'm up here. Apparently Seto Kaiba's up here, and Marik's through being patient with me, that's why he's up here keeping an eye on me making sure that I'm not slacking off."  
  
"Serenity, if Marik has seriously gone through all the trouble of getting you up there alone with Seto Kaiba I think it's time you finish off this job. Either get the card, or...well you know. It's time to make your decision, and hopefully it will be the best for you."  
  
"Thanks for your support Bakura. I will try to get this done as soon as possible. I'll call you if anything happens."  
  
"K. See you later then. Hopefully soon." He said as Serenity hung up the phone.  
  
Serenity sat there, thinking, 'Betray the man I love, or betray the man that can destroy all that I hold dear? If I betray Seto, Marik will continue using me, and I'll never get Seto to trust me again. Then again if I tell Seto and not help Marik, Marik would never let Seto go, in fact I'd be putting Seto in danger.' She sighed.  
  
The sound of the ambulance filled the lodge. 'Someone's in trouble?' Serenity made her way towards the crowd.  
  
"Did you hear? It's Seto Kaiba! He fell off the slope and hit his head. I think it's preety serious."  
  
Serenity's eyes widened. 'Seto!' she thought as she pushed her way through the crowd.  
  
The first aid room opened the doors as soon as a suitable passage was made through the crowd. There in the stretcher, Serenity saw was indeed Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Seto!" she cried  
  
"Miss, I can't allow you to go near the patient unless you are related to Mr. Kaiba." Said one of the nurses in the emergency room  
  
"I work for him, I take care of his little brother."  
  
"Do you have any proof?" the nurse said skeptically.  
  
Serenity grumbled as she pulled out the Kaiba mansion id card that all the staff had.  
  
"I guess you can go in then, the doctor's with him in room 108" she said as Serenity ran to the appointed room.  
  
As Serenity entered the semi-dark room a doctor looked at her. "This room is Mr. Kaiba's private room. Are you allowed in here?"  
  
"I work for Mr. Kaiba." She said pulling out the id card.  
  
This seemed to be enough for the doctor as well. "What is Mr. Kaiba's condition?" she asked as she watched Seto breathe softly covered in shadows.  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you. After all you aren't Mr. Kaiba's family."  
  
"I guess I should tell you, if you don't tell me, I can assure that you won't live to see another day." She said grabbing the doctor's collar as she slammed the gun she had hidden against the doctor's stomach. She hadn't used it since Marik had assigned her on these finding rare card jobs, but holding it was like riding a bike.  
  
"Ahem. Well..uh..since..uh...you put it that way." The doctor stuttered. "Mr. Kaiba suffered some severe injuries. Besides needing to put his right arm and leg in a cast, he..well you see when he hit his head, some of the blood clotted in his brain, so when Mr. Kaiba woke up and realized he couldn't see he had a fit, we had to get him a tranqualizer so that he could calm down while he find a way to help him but so far we are unshare. I think the best solution is to send Mr. Kaiba back to the city."  
  
Serenity dropped the doctor. "Seto may never regain sight?" she said. "Get out." She told the doctor in a silent but deadly tone. "Wait!" she said as the doctor was ready to bolt. "If anyone finds out about me, no matter where you run, I'll find you, and make you regret that you ever decided to cross me."  
  
With a nod the doctor left, leaving Serenity and Seto alone. Pulling up a chair she sat down next to Seto and took his left hand in hers. He looked so different. Seto was normally strong and powerful. He had the power to command respect just by a simple look. Serenity admired the strength that she never had, to be able to stand up to anything. But now as she looked down at the man that she loved, she felt her heart rip in two. A tear that she couldn't hold back rolled down her face and landed on Seto's left hand.  
  
Suddenly she felt as Seto's hand moved. "You're awake!" she cried.  
  
"Who's there?" Seto said. His mind was still blurry from the drugs. The darkness of the room causing him unable to see. Although he didn't tell anyone, Seto disliked dark rooms. It reminded him of the night his stepfather had died. In a dark room, lying weakly in a bed.  
  
"It's me Serenity."  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked  
  
"I'm not crying"  
  
"You were. Your voice is shaky and my hand is wet. Do you pity me Serenity? Do you feel sorry for me?" he asked his voice filled with bitterness as memories from his childhood filled the dark space in which he couldn't see.  
  
Serenity was shocked. "No! How could you say that?"  
  
"Don't lie to me. Everyone always has that fake act of pretending they sympathize with me. Not like anyone of them ever truly cares anyways. I thought you were different Serenity. I thought you were strong, like me. You're nothing, just like the others. Get out of here. I don't need your pity or anyone else's."  
  
"Seto I would never..."  
  
"I SAID GET OUT!" he shouted  
  
Serenity felt her heart shatter. After all she had done for him... Without a word, Serenity left the room, leaving Seto to live in his dark void of bitterness.  
  
'I'm sorry Serenity, I wish I could tell you.' Seto thought 'I wish I could tell you everything.'  
  
~~  
  
And let's end here shall we? Evil aren't I? Wonder what Seto's big secret is? Guess you guys will have to keep reviewing so I can continue writing eh? I'm Canadian too ^^ Well must sleep before I keel in class, I'm preety sure my math teacher would just love to see me sleep through my math test. 


	11. True love doesn't exist

In the Name of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu gi oh.  
  
Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I've been extremely exhausted lately and I've been under a ton of stress. I'm sort of surprised I actually even finished this chapter in time.  
  
I guess I should make this clear, although I put Tea/Seto/Serenity, Tea/Seto was only suppose to be a side pairing, but I did not exclude the fact that I could have put Tea as the final one as well. So I'm officially telling Tea/Seto fans to stop reading, because I don't plan to consider it for the final pairing anymore. Ahem ahem, I wonder why? (Besides, Seto/Serenity is a much more popular pairing, and one of my personal favs) I also have a piece of advice for those who decided to review telling me I'm stupid for using a Seto/Serenity, it's never wise to insult the author who has power over the end.  
  
To the readers who still enjoy the story for the plot, and not just the pairing, I thank you, and secondly, although I have ruined it a bit by telling you the final pairing, don't know what I'll do with Tea now though. Guess I'll just use her for a little while. Btw thank you Batter Bowl for your support, means a lot to me ^^ ~~  
  
Serenity ran out of the lodge and into the forest. She fell to her knees among a crowd of pines. Little pieces of snow fell to the ground, some stuck to her hair and some fell on to her rosy cheeks. She had left her jacket behind, and as the cold snow slowly melted into the material of her pants she did not feel the cold, only the numbing pain of having her heart shattered.  
  
The sound of snow boots slowly crushing the thick layer of snow could be heard as they slowly approached Serenity. "Do you realize how pitiful this emotion has made you?" Marik said, he crouched down in front of Serenity's bowed down form, "If I knew the cold stoic assassin I hired was so easily crushed by one man, I would have listened to my father and never would have hired a woman to do a man's job."  
  
Serenity wiped her tears with her sleeve. "I haven't been defeated yet." Her olive green eyes stared into Marik's violet ones with fire and resolution.  
  
"Perhaps, however that isn't what your recent work has been showing me. Prove to me that you haven't been defeated or else I will have someone replace you." He said, he stood up and held a hand out for Serenity.  
  
She slapped away his hand. "I can stand by myself thank you very much." She said  
  
"Don't dissappoint me again Serenity." Was all he said before turning and dissappearing into the forest.  
  
"I was a fool. Seto Kaiba fall for me heh! Well now that the dream is over. It's time to get back to work. Kaiba you will regret having ever met me, no less hurt me."  
  
~~Flashback  
  
"Stay away from me you big bullies!" shouted a young Serenity as she backed away.  
  
"Shut up runt! Just give us your lunch money and everyone's happy."  
  
"Get away from my lil sister!!" shouted a younger looking Joey Wheeler. Joey blocked his sister from the bullies.  
  
"Well well if it isn't the runt's brother the mutt." Said one of the bullies  
  
"Don't call me a mutt!" shouted Joey as he punched the one whom had insulted him.  
  
By the time the supervisor got there, Joey had a bruised eye and Serenity was bawling her eyes out. "Big brother how's your eye?" asked Serenity as they sat by the bus stop  
  
"I'm fine Serenity, really."  
  
"You're probably going to get in trouble with mom again and this time it'll be all my fault."  
  
"Serenity as your big brother it's my duty to protect you. However, I don't know how long I can protect you Serenity."  
  
"Huh? Why? Are you going somewhere Joey?"  
  
"Serenity, our parents are separating. I overheard them talking last night. Ma's taking you away to some other city while I have to stay here with pop." Said Joey somberly  
  
"But Joey I don't want to leave you. Who will protect me in my new school if mom takes me away?! Joey you just got to do something!"  
  
"Serenity you must learn to be strong! I will forever be by your side, even if it's only in spirit. You are a part of me as I am a part of you Serenity. As long as I live no one will ever be able to hurt you." He patted her head, "Now let's head home hm?"  
  
~~End flashback  
  
"Ugh those weird flashbacks are back again. I swear at times Marik must be sending me these damn things." Serenity said shaking her head. She flipped open her cell and pushed in a phone number. "Bakura? I'm returning to Domino tonight. We shall be awaiting the return of Seto Kaiba and that's when we'll strike."  
  
~~  
  
Seto boarded a lear jet with the help of a walking stick. He batted away the help offered by the stewardesses. "I'm not helpless you know! I can walk perfectly well on my own." He found his seat and waited for the jet to take off. He thought back to just before his accident. He was skiing when another skier has approached him. At first he had ignored the person but apparently they didn't want to be ignored for the skier purposely shoved into Seto.  
  
~Flashback  
  
Seto manuvered over to a plateau where there was an empty place. The other skier followed his lead and stopped. Seto glared at the man before he said,  
  
"What the hell were you trying to do? I'll have you know I have top lawyers whom I would love to have them sue you for all you're worth, which I believe isn't much."  
  
"Seto aren't you always the cheerful one." Said the man  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed, "Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want from me?"  
  
"Just everything that you've taken from me Seto."  
  
"What are you talking about you jackass? I've never met you in my life!"  
  
"Oh really Seto? You've lived in my home, lived the life I was supposed to live, gotten everything I was supposed to have and you still don't know who I am?"  
  
Seto sighed, "Noah don't you ever give up on that? I don't know what your plan is this time, but when will you ever understand that I haven't taken anything from you. I got my own power through my own means. I took nothing from you thus I owe you nothing."  
  
Noah took off his ski mask "You can't talk your way out of this one Seto. I will take everything you owe dear to you. And that means that bitch of yours as well."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Noah." Said Seto expressionless  
  
"I'm sure you do Seto." Noah started circling Seto, "You know Serenity is quite preety, I wouldn't mind making her my servent."  
  
"You leave Serenity out of this."  
  
"Didn't take you long to admit you like her Seto. Who knew? Seeing you hate her brother so much. Just you wait Seto you cannot escape your fate." In a blink of an eye Noah was in front of Seto and with a shove, Noah pushed Seto off the plateau and watched as his stepbrother fall into the whiteness below.  
  
~~ "Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
Seto jumped from his deep thought. "What is it?!" he barked  
  
"Mr. Kaiba we've arrived back in Domino." Said the stewardess  
  
"Hmph! Very well." He got up from his seat and got off the jet. Tea was outside  
  
"Hello Mr. Kaiba, the office told me to come pick you up."  
  
Seto only nodded to show that he heard her, Tea took his arm to lead him to the limo but Seto yanked his arm out of her grasp. "I don't need your help." He walked on as Tea followed behind him. After a little while Seto stopped.  
  
Tea grasped onto his arm, "The limo is this way Mr. Kaiba." Seto frowned, but followed peacefully this time. The car ride home was quiet. As they entered Kaiba's property, Mokuba rushed out to greet him.  
  
"Big brother! You're home!"  
  
"Mokuba, where's Serenity?"  
  
"She brought me home last night, but this morning she was gone and she hasn't been back since."  
  
"I'm sure Serenity's fine Mr. Kaiba." Said Tea trying to cheer him up. "Why don't I help you inside?" she said taking his hand again.  
  
"I can walk on my own" he said walking while Mokuba tried getting a straight answer from Seto.  
  
As they entered the house Mokuba continued with his questions "Where's Serenity Seto? I really want her to play with me again!! When's Serenity coming home?"  
  
"Mokuba." Seto said cutting Mokuba, "Serenity won't be coming back for a while, and you'll be going off to Kaiba Corp Island in the morning."  
  
"What?! Why?" exclaimed Mokuba  
  
"It's for your own good. Now go to your room and pack." Seto felt his way to his room and sat down. "I swear when this is all over, Noah you will pay."  
  
~~  
  
*Yawn* There we go, a brand new chapter. Now I'm going to go take a nap and try to come up with another chapter as soon as possible. Hope all of you have a Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year. I'll try to move the plot along, anyways happy holidays all. 


	12. Only a Fool for you

In the Name of Love  
  
Disclaimer: Last time I checked my name wasn't Kazuki Takahashi so I guess Yu-gi-oh doesn't belong to me.  
  
Sigh I've decided because I cannot possibly update so frequently I'm making this extra long chapter and this will be the final chapter to In the Name of Love. I'm not making an extra chapter because I'm against the number 13, if you're Chinese or know Chinese people you may know why. ~  
  
The clock down the hall struck midnight as Seto Kaiba sat in his computer room. The sound of the bell annoyed Seto very much, the thoughts of throwing it out the window was very tempting. He sat there in his little room. 'Sigh if only I didn't have to fake most of my injuries to get Serenity away, I wouldn't have to isolate myself in my own home to have some freedom. Damn that accursed Noah.' Seto thought as he slammed his fist onto the desk.  
  
His thoughts were disturbed as the loud ringing from the phone could be heard. What was strange was the line wasn't the home number but in fact his personal line. Only a few knew of this number, and it was only to be used if it was of utter importance. Seto lifted the receiver to his ear, "Hello? Who is this?"  
  
"Hello Seto Kaiba, my name is Bakura, however you may know me more as the spirit whom resides within the millenium ring which Bakura is the holder of."  
  
"First of all I don't believe in all of this spirit hocus pocus junk so would you please get to the point."  
  
"Tsk tsk! Such impatience. Very well, I'd like to let you know, I am currently in possession of something that you may be concerned of."  
  
Alarm bells were going off in Seto's head. "Oh? And what would that be?" he asked maintaining his emotionless voice.  
  
"Perhaps the name Serenity Wheeler might be of interest."  
  
'What? But I can't say anything in case Noah finds out' his mind shouted, "I'm afraid you're asking the wrong person, I'm sure you have that puppy Joey Wheeler's phone number, why are you telling me?"  
  
"Oh don't play stupid Seto Kaiba, it doesn't become you. Anyways even if you really don't care about Serenity, there's always your little brother Mokuba."  
  
Seto leaped up from his chair, "WHAT? How is that possible? I sent Mokuba to Kaiba Island this morning and no one else should have been able to get on that island after today."  
  
"Well that would be because Mokuba never made it that far. If you recall today the person who escorted "Master Mokuba" would be me. It's too bad your injuries prevented you from perceiving that." Seto could have sworn he heard Bakura mutter "However you've had the wool pulled over your eyes when you weren't hurt." But the matter that his brother was in trouble made him forget it.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt one hair on my little brother's head or I swear, even if you died a thousand times you wouldn't be able to make up for it. I will make you regret ever deciding to mess with me." Said Kaiba as he gripped the phone so hard it was on the verge of cracking.  
  
"Tomorrow night same time, come alone to the top of Kaiba corp., bring your god card, Obelisk the torment, that is if you ever want to see your little brother or Serenity Wheeler again. Calling any help will only result in seeing your brother in the newspaper with the headline, "Mokuba Kaiba, Corporate Pancake."" And all Seto heard after that was a click and then the dial tone. Seto slammed the receiver back onto the phone. "Damn!"  
  
~~  
  
Bakura shut off his cell and turned to face Serenity, "What did he say Bakura?" asked Serenity.  
  
"You mean when I told him you were also captured? He told me to call Joey Wheeler."  
  
Serenity bit back her tears; "Maybe I really wasn't lying to myself when I actually thought Seto Kaiba like me. But it doesn't matter, now that I have to betray the one man that stole my heart. ~~  
  
Seto felt his eye twitch; things were just not going well. His eyes were bloodshot and bags resided under them. He hadn't notice it till lately that his hands were tapping and his foot shaking without his knowing. Currently coffee was the only thing keeping him conscious. His hair looked as if he had returned from a safari, all messed up you'd think this man never heard of a comb.  
  
Suddenly the young CEO with a cry of frustration threw the mug across the room and listened to the sound of the mug shattering and falling to the ground in many many pieces.  
  
"Argh! Why is everything against me? Someone up there must really hate me," he looked up "Do you hate me? Do you just love torturing me in particular? Is this your idea of some practical joke? Why did you make my life such a pathetic mess? You know I never really believed in you that's why I took control of my life, only to have you make a mess of it again. Why can't you just let me be happy lord? Or are you even up there? Why don't you just hit me with lightning or something? ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" he screamed the last part.  
  
Nothing but the sound of the silent hum from the computers could be heard. Seto sat down, "I will not be so easily defeated." It had been 22 hours since Bakura's call. Seto slipped on his trademark white trenchcoat and went to the garage. He backed out of his garage and his car went zooming into the night.  
  
~~  
  
"Only two hours till the appointed time." Noted Bakura as he and Serenity stood hidden in the shadows atop Kaiba Corp. The moon was bright but the clouds made it look grey and hazy. Besides for a few lights by the door there were many shadows for them to hide among.  
  
At the stroke of midnight the door to the rooftop of Kaiba Corporation opened and in stepped Seto Kaiba.  
  
"You're very punctual Mr. Kaiba" said Bakura as he emerged from the shadows. Serenity waited along with a blindfolded Mokuba.  
  
"Where's my little brother?"  
  
Bakura motioned for Serenity to bring out Mokuba. Seto gasped as he realized who was Bakura's accomplis  
  
"Serenity!" he couldn't believe his eyes, "I always knew you had a lousy career but I thought."  
  
"It doesn't matter what you think anymore Seto. Just hand over the card so that we can get this over with."  
  
Seto took out his most powerful card Obelisk the Tormentor, "I have what you want right here, perhaps you'd like to duel me for it?"  
  
Bakura laughed, "What do you take us for? We told you the card for your brother's life. I am not risking anything with Master Marik just because you want a fair duel. Now hand over the stupid thing."  
  
"Fine but release my brother first."  
  
"Seto Kaiba do you think us stupid? As soon as you hand over the card we will no longer have any use for your little brother and I will gladly hand you the kid. You have my word. However if you don't hand it over, I am perfectly glad to take Mokuba down with me."  
  
"Stop!" Seto reluctlently took out his card and handed it to Serenity. She gave it to Bakura who examined it to be real and Serenity shoved Mokuba back to Seto.  
  
Suddenly clapping could be heard from behind. "Well done you two. Finally two people who work for me who aren't actual morons." Said Marik as he emerged from the shadows  
  
"Marik I wasn't aware that you would be here tonight" said Bakura  
  
"You're Marik?" exclaimed Seto as he lay the unconcious Mokuba aside.  
  
"Yes, glad you've heard of me. Thanks to your lovely contribution I am another step closer to becoming the pharaoh and taking what is rightfully mine." Marik turned to leave.  
  
"Damn you Marik. You're the worse coward I've ever met."  
  
Marik turned, "Perhaps, but then again, I'm still powerful enough to make you think that your little step brother was actually back again. Oh by the way, I wasn't joking when I told you I'd make Serenity my slave." With that Marik grabbed Serenity by her face and forced a rough kiss on her.  
  
"Keep your hands off of her you bastard," shouted Seto, "Or I'll."  
  
"You'll what? You'll come and hit me? I dare you to try it."  
  
"Fine" with that Seto gripped his hand in a death grip and striked Marik in the face.  
  
Suddenly Serenity cried out in pain as they noticed a bruise forming on her white skin. "You see Seto Kaiba, wherever you decide to hit me, the pain will be transferred over to Serenity. If you wish to see her suffer then you may continue, I feel absolutely nothing." Marik chuckled  
  
"You son of a." said Serenity through clenched teeth, "After all I've done for you."  
  
"Whatever suits you little dear. I don't really need you. I just thought it'd be interesting to take Joey Wheeler's little non duelist sister as one of my minions."  
  
"You mean." Serenity's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes you are indeed the real sister of Joey Wheeler, I simply locked up all your memories so that you would be able to work for me undercover and help me retrieve some items among your brother's group of friends."  
  
"You jackass!" she cried as she lunged at Marik.  
  
He simply sidestepped. "My dear you've lost your touch. When I first met you, you were quite the lil assassin."  
  
Serenity fell onto the ground, Seto rushed to her side. She flung his supporting hand. "I don't need you."  
  
"Well it's been fun watching your progress Serenity and thanks for the card." And Marik simply merged with the darkness and disappeared.  
  
Bakura approached Serenity, "I'm sorry" he said and with that he too disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"I can't believe my life has been nothing but something Marik made up. I can't believe it." She kept muttering, suddenly she collapsed into Seto's arms.  
  
~~ In the hospital a week later (current date, dec 24th)  
  
Seto walked into the dreary building and proceeded to room 325, as he walked he listened to his steps as they clicked upon the floor of the hospital. The room that he insisted doctors put her in was a single bedroom with top class service. He didn't know why he did it, normally he wouldn't care if someone whom had just betrayed him had fainted dead away and had been unconcious for a week already. However at the thought of her sleeping a low quality bed with a dozen other people, the thought made him feel guilty for some odd reason.  
  
As he slowly approached his destination he noticed that there seemed to be a commotion up ahead. Although he didn't notice it, his feet began to move at a slightly faster rate. As he got nearer it was obvious is from Serenity's room Seto was already at a full sprint. Upon arriving in room 325 Seto opened the door to find Joey Wheeler holding up the doctor by this collar and saying, "What do you mean she just dissappeared?"  
  
"What's going on?" demanded Seto as he entered the room.  
  
The doctor noticed that Joey's grip was looser when he noticed Seto's presence and he quickly ran behind Seto. "Mr. Kaiba I was simply telling Mr. Wheeler that his sister had woken up this morning. She was perfectly fine and healthy, but later when the nurse had returned with her lunch she told me that Miss Wheeler had dissappeared."  
  
Seto's eyes widened as he turned on the doctor, "What? What do you mean she dissappeared? What am I paying you for if you're going to let your patients just walk out of here unstopped?"  
  
The doctor cowered in fear as he tried to find a safe place away from the glare he was receiving from Seto. If looks could kill the doctor would be on the floor, dead a thousand times before he reached the ground. "Mr. Kaiba, we had given her a sedative, we didn't know she'd overcome the effects of the drug before the nurse would return to her."  
  
"WHAT? You gave my sister drugs? What are you some kind of quack?" shouted Joey "I demand an explanation doctor. Serenity Wheeler had simply passed out why did she need to take a sedative?" asked Seto  
  
"Well you see sir, when she woke up she seemed to be having a few seizures, and her body was going into convulsion. For her own safety we had to give her a sedative.  
  
Seto threw the doctor a look of pure hatred, "If anything happens to Serenity, I am telling you right now, prepare to receive a letter from my lawyer." With that he proceeded to leave the room.  
  
About halfway down the hallway, Seto heard someone call after him, he turned to see no other then Joey Wheeler.  
  
"Yo Kaiba! Why are you so concerned about my sister? I thought you hated me."  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow with lack of interest, "What makes you think I don't hate you?"  
  
"I just thought if you hated me, you wouldn't be this nice to my family as well."  
  
"Look Wheeler, if it makes you happy, yes I do still hate you. However your sister is something else. I don't know what it is but when I'm with her I feel like a different person. A person with no cares no worries and reservations or anything. She makes me feel free. You on the other hand just irritate me with your presence."  
  
"Hey!" growled Joey  
  
Seto merely raised his hand to prevent Joey from going, "I'm not sure of the feelings I have for Serenity but if you're going to get in the way of me finding her, I suggest you get out of my way before I hurt you." Then he added, "again."  
  
Joey was ready to pounce on Seto had Yugi and the gang not jumped on him preventing him from attacking the tall handsome CEO. Tea looked up at Seto and said, "Go find her Kaiba, we'll handle Joey."  
  
They were almost expecting Seto to say something like, "Thanks but I don't need your help." Instead his eyes looked grateful, and without a word he left.  
  
~~  
  
Seto paced around the city in hopes of finding the red head with her beautiful green eyes as he waited for any news from his satellites. Suddenly, "Mr. Kaiba" he heard from his little microphone on his jacket.  
  
"Have you found Serenity?"  
  
"Yes sir Mr. Kaiba. We've located her to the train station about not far from where you are. She just recently purchased a ticket. Should we send you a limo to get there?"  
  
"No I'll get there on my own." He said and turned off the microphone. 'She bought a ticket? What for? She couldn't be leaving could she?' he got a taxi and told the drivers the direction, "And please hurry" the world outside passed by quickly as the car zoomed towards it's destination 'please don't leave Serenity.'  
  
~~  
  
Serenity stood on platform 9 under the sign, "Waterfront" as the wind blew lightly across her face. It was beginning to snow; there was already a light layer of snow upon the floor. She looked out before her and remembered when she had first came back. She didn't know whom she was, just someone who worked for Marik.  
  
The sun was slowly setting and it would soon be time for Serenity to board the night express. It slowly reminded her of the day she met Seto Kaiba, the man of her greatest dreams and also the man of her greatest nightmares. Had it not been for him, she would never have found out who she was, never would have had to suffer for her thoughts of betraying him, never would have had her heart broken, but if it wasn't for Seto Kaiba, she never would felt the longing, never would have realized what she would do for him, what his rejection did to her.  
  
~~  
  
Seto arrived at the train station, he scanned among the crowd of people waiting for their train but he didn't see Serenity. 'This would be so much easier if I knew where she was going.' He thought as he ran past the sign "Waterfront"  
  
~~  
  
"This is the last call for passengers leaving for waterfront. Please board the train immediately. Calling all passengers leaving for waterfrong this is your last chance to board the train." Announced the P.A. system (public announcement)  
  
Serenity sighed as she tucked in a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She took one last look of the place where so much had happened to her. She made her way towards the train when someone from behind bumped into her causing her to drop her ticket. "Watch it jackass! Are you blind?" she said as she bent down to pick of her fallen ticket.  
  
Someone had also bent down to retrieve her ticket for her, "Thanks!" she said with a smile but when she looked up her smile became an expression of surprise. No words passed between them. Time seemed to have stopped as the stood in absolute silence.  
  
Finally Seto decided to ask, "I don't suppose you're simply holding this stuff for a friend would you?"  
  
Serenity remained silent as a portrait. Her eyes although looked as if she was looking at him but he could see they were cold and distant. She managed a polite smile, took her ticket from Seto, and turned to leave. Seto looked at her retreating back in hopes that she would change her mind. Serenity stopped, without turning she said, "Forget me Seto. I was the one whom betrayed you. I'm the one who caused so much trouble for everyone. It would have been better if I had never came back, never met Marik and never loved you." With that Serenity took off  
  
Seto chased after her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his embrace. "What did you just say?" Serenity felt as if his eyes were looking straight into her soul. "It would have been better if I had never come back, never met Marik," she hesitated, "and never loved you." Two teardrops fell from her eyes falling slowly down her cheek  
  
"You're wrong." He said, "If you had never came back, we would never have met, and I never would have fallen in love with you." Wiping the tears from her face, "I could never forget you Serenity. Do you remember that day when I met you, you told me to never forget your name, and I never will."  
  
"You're a fool you know? You're a real fool Seto Kaiba." Serenity said  
  
"Only a fool for you." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
~~ The End  
  
And after our long journey, Seto finally winds up with Serenity. I had fun writing this story although I guess due to the delays caused by school and stress; I simply had to end it here. (That's why I resulted in monthly updates)  
  
I must say this story really surprised me, I never thought it would go over 100 reviews, I'd like to take the chance to thank you all for doing so, it really helped inspired me. 


End file.
